A Saiyans Heart
by Amber Unknown
Summary: So many Secrets.Dead ones and lost ones.Can anyone answer the call?But along the way do some Saiyan and Human girls find their way through A Saiyans Heart?
1. Stormy Greetings

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I only own Layla in this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi-Chi's P.O.V:<strong>

I jumped around.

So excited!

Today my Crown would be on my head.

Too bad my Grandma couldn't see me.

If only she could.

She would just love me!

I looked in the mirror.

My Onyx eyes innocent.

Wide with only tint of Gray.

I smiled.

I had my hair curled.

My bangs blended in.

My hair was down.

Only my bangs were straight.

I sighed.

My make-up was glittery.

White and Black.

Only my lips were crimson red.

My dress was white-silvery.

Just like the moon.

My sister Layla who was looking in another mirror.

Looked stunning.

Her dark brown hair was straight.

She had her make-up on.

Wich was pretty.

Not as mine though.

I smiled and looked into the mirror with sigh.

**Layla**

I wore my red dress.

Witch blazed in glory.

My hair was straight.

Unlike my sister I had no bangs.

I smiled.

My make-up was a red.

My skin seemed so smooth.

I glanced at the mirror.

_'What happens next?'_I thought.

I looked down at a wooden comb.

It was the last thing my Grandmother ever gave me.

I would have cried.

But I didn't want to.

I looked myself.

16 and grown.

**Bulma:**

My aqua tresses looked great.

They were wavy coming down like a waterfall.

I sighed and turned around.

My back facing the mirror.

This is what I dreamed of right?

What was wrong with me today?

It was like I was Stormy.

I glanced back and smiled.

**18:**

I didn't care about how I looked.

Well my hair.

My dress was awesome.

Puffy and it stopped above me knees.

It was sleeveless and yellow.

I jumped around in my shoes.

"Well.."I said aloud.

"Here's my knew start."I said smiling.

**Now in 3rd persons P.O.V:**

The girls now stood in front of the curtain.

Witch was closed.

They looked nervous.

Chi-Chi sighed.

A male voice boomed through the microphone.

**"I now pronounce Chi-Chi as the Goddess of the Moon!"**

Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

She gulped and stepped up for the crown.

As beautiful as ut was she was still stunned.

She stood beside him.

Her crown already on her head.

**"I now Pronounce Layla as Goddess of the Sun!"**

Layla stepped up.

She was scared and scared she was.

She bowed her head.

The man put the crown on her head.

She stepped up next to Chi-Chi.

**"I now pronounce 18 as Goddess of the Stars!"**

18 stepped out from behind the Curtain.

She went over to the man and bowed her head.

He put the crown on it.

She stepped next to the two sisters.

**"I now pronounce Bulma as Goddess of our Earth!"**

Bulma stepped out looking very beautiful.

She walked over to him.

Bowing her head slightly.

The crown met her blue tresses.

She smiled and went to stand next to the Sisters and blond.

The crowd cheered.

The girls smiled.

Next thing you knew a ki blast fired in.

The crowd screamed and exited.

The girls looked around.

Fire flamed out and they ran.

Tearing some parts of their dresses.

Chi-Chi ran but was caught by a boy with odd hair.

Layla was caught by a boy with long spikey hair.

18 was caught by a short boy.

Bulma was caught by a flamey haired boy.

The girls struggled and ended up dropping their crowns.

They were all flown out.

They all were taken to space pods.

The girls gave up and stayed quiet.

Waiting for what was next to come...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Key:**

**Chi-Chi and K****akarot: 15**

**Radditz and Layla: 16**

**18 and Krillan: 17**

**Bulma and Vegeta: 18**

**Well hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Plan for the Battle to Freedom

**A/N: Okay guys!Chapter 2!Now I finally figured out how to spell 't judge me its not my fault!I read a lot of fanfics that have his name spelled in other the pictures of them will be posted on my I know that Layla might not be DBZ I repeat don't judge me :P and Selene and Luna.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Authors Point of View:<strong>

~Chi-chi and Kakkarot.~

Chi-Chi glared at Kakkarot."What do you want from me?"She asked.

"Nothing."He said.

"But.."She said."Why am I here?"

"Because,I need a mate."He answered.

Chi-Chi sighed.

He kissed her cheek.

She wiped her cheek.

"Look,I don't want a mate!"

She put her head against the wall.

He gave up.

She may have been pretty but was she sweet?

"Look,How about we battle in Vegeta-si?"She asked.

"Whoever wins get what they want."She said.

"So if I win.."He started.

She nodded and let him continue.

"You stay and be my mate?"He asked.

She nodded.

"If I win you have to let me go."She said.

He nodded."Fair enough."He said.

"So it's a bet?"She asked brightness in her eyes.

"Yes."He said.

She almost screamed with happiness.

Kakkarot smiled sadly.

She looked out the window.

Slowly closing her eyes.

Drifting into sleep.

Kakkarot following.

Dreaming about the girl next to him.

With Raddtiz and Layla~

Layla sighed."Let me out."She said.

"No."Radditz answered.

"Please?"She asked.

"No."He said.

"Come on."She said

"Nope."He answered.

"Okay so if-"She was stopped.

"No."He said.

"C'mon!Let me finish!"

"When we get to Vegeta-si..

we battle."

"I want two on each desire."She said.

"So if I win..."He started.

She nodded hopefully.

"I get to have you stay and you stop whining?"

She nodded.

"If I win then I get to leave and you have your hair cut short."She said.

**(A/N: Like Gohans!Teen though.)**

He nodded." I might just take you up on the Cutting my hair."

She raised an eye brow.

"I need to cut my hair."He said grinning.

She rolled her eyes."Okay..."She said.

"**ARE WE THERE YET!"**She yelled.

Radditz covered his ears."Ouch."He mumbled.

She smiled.

He grinned."Did I mention you would be my mate?"

She screamed.

He laughed.

~18 and Krillan~

18 started to giggle at a small joke Krillan said.

"Okay so my name is 18."She said.

"Mine's Krillan."He said.

She smiled."You're short."She said.

"You're tall."He said back.

They looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"You're funny."She said.

"You're pretty."He said.

She blushed."Oh please."She said.

He smiled widely.

"Hey..So what's going on?"She asked.

He was confused.

"Why are you taking me to another planet."

"Oh!Because um..."He blushed.

"Come on spill."She said.

"You're to be my mate."He said.

"Oh man!"She yelled.

He covered his ears.

"Look..Um.."18 started.

"What?"He asked.

She soon blew an Idea.

"When we get on the planet.."

He nodded.

"Lets battle."

His eyes opened wide.

"If I win I get to leave if you win I stay and be."

He nodded.

"So If I win I get what I if you win you get what you want?"

She nodded.

"Alrighty then."He said.

She squealed in delight.

~Vegeta and Bulma:~

Vegeta and Bulma were angry.

Staring eachother down like it wasn't nothing.

"Look Onna."He said.

"No,you look Baka."She said.

They both Growled.

"Shut it."

"Can it."

She mocked him with a smirk.

He started to think he could like this girl.

"Look."

"See."

He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Onna."

"Baka."

"Knock it off."

"Stop."

"Ugh!"

"Psht."

"Woman!"

"Man!"

They both growled.

Bulma with happiness.

Vegeta with anger.

"Can I get outta here?"She asked.

"Nope."He said.

"But..."

"Shut it."He said.

She wanted to bang his head.

"Look.I want out."She said.

"You're to be my mate."He said.

"Oh no!"She gasped.

"And to the prince of Saiyans."He said.

"Wait?Monkey prince?"She asked.

Looking at his furry tail.

"Okay look.."She said.

He nodded.

"Lets battle."She said.

"If I win I get out.."

"If you win I stay."

He nodded grinning.

" You'll be mine."He said.

She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did ya like it?I gots to know!Thank you so much to:**

**Miffinmini**

**Thank you for the Advice!**

**Dbzfan36278**

**The compliment**

**Dark angel  
><strong>

**The love**

**Veggiefangirl**

**Extra Love!**

**Angel or Devil**

**And for the Best.  
><strong>


	3. Battle for Freedom's Fail

**A/N: Yay!I'm starting to update!Sorry guys me sorry for not being here I am so in to it!Who'll win the battle?Who'll loose and cry?Who'll try to die?Who'll see the dawn?Will the girls put up a strong fight!Lets see!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

_**Battle for Freedom's Fail  
><strong>_

**~Chi-Chi and Kakarot~**

Chi-Chi looked out the window.

"Oh my goodness!"She yelled.

"It's so red."She commented.

"Of course it's red."He said smiling.

She looked at him."But why?"

"I really don't know."He said.

She nodded.

**THUD!**

They hit the ground.

Chi-Chi fell back.

Kakarot caught her."Phew."He said.

Suddenly the Pod's door opened.

"Welcome to Vegeta-si."He said.

Chi-Chi gasped at the Atmosphere.

"V-Vegeta-si?"

"Yes,Our-for you it's new."

She started to cry out of no where.

He looked worried."Chi-Chi?"He asked.

"JUST SHUT UP!"She .

He reached out but held his arm back.

"WHY!OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!ME!"She screamed.

"Because you stood out?"He said.

Mostly she hated it.

Who could blame her it sounded like a Question.

She glared at still falling.

"You were calling out."

She fell forward and cried."Just shut up!"

He became quiet.

"My life's ruined."She said.

She sniffled a bit.

Then realized.

The battle...

**~Layla And Radditz~**

Layla sat with a frown on her face.

_'What if he beats me?'_She thought.

_'Then I'd be his mate forever!'_

The thought brought tears to Laylas eyes.

While Radditz was Alternate.

_'Gosh she's hot when she's mad!'_He thought.

He looked over at the Brunette.

Her head was Down.

Shoulders slump.

Her hair covering he face.

He wondered what was up.

"So."He began.

She looked up at him.

Hate and sadness in her eyes.

Then...

**THUD!**

They landed to the pod opened.

Layla gasped.

"Welcome to your new home."He said.

She screamed out of Agony.

"No,No!"She yelled.

Then she grabbed Radditz by the Shoulders and shook him.

"Where's my Sister?"She choked out.

He shrugged."Did she have black hair?"He asked.

She nodded.

"She's with my Brother."He said.

She sobbed still on him.

He was confused.

"Please tell me your Brother isn't mean."She pleaded.

"No,He's very nice."He said.

She shook her head and looked at the planet.

Vegeta-si.

**~18 and Krillan~**

Both of them had fallen asleep.

18 dreamed of many her life.

Krillan dreamed of their life.

**THUD!**

Went the noise as they landed.

Jolting the two awake.

18 moaned."What now?"She asked.

"We landed."Krillan answered.

The Pod opened.

They looked out.

18 gasped.

"It's.."

"Red?"Krillan answered.

"Yes."She said.

She sighed and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I can't stay."She said.

"Why?"Krillan asked.

"Because."She said."I need love."

"I can give you love."Krillan answered.

"Even if I am not perfect."He said at his size.

"Really?"She asked.

"Really."He said.

"You'll need to give it time."She said.

"I can wait."He said."But why?"He asked.

"I haven't learned to trust you or your Race."She said.

"But then we still have to battle?"He asked.

"Yes."She said.

He sighed in defeat.

**~With Vegeta and Bulma.~**

"Shut up Woman!"Vegeta yelled.

"But Veggie!"Bulma complained.

"No Onna."He said.

"But.."She had tears in her eyes.

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!"Bulma screamed.

"AND LIKE I ARE STAYING WITH ME!"He yelled.

She started to cry.

He 'Humphed.'

She started to hug him.

"Please Veggie?"She asked.

"Stop calling me Veggie!"He yelled.

"I'm Sorry!"She yelled.

Making the Prince cover his ears.

"Shut up you Baka!"He screamed.

She got off him and hugged her knees to her chest.

He sighed in relief.

She started to Wail.

He felt himself about to cry.

"STOP THE CRYING!"He yelled.

Witch made Bulma cry harder.

"PLEASE I NEED TO SAY GOOD BYE!"She yelled.

"Say Good-bye when I throw you out the Window!"

"But Veggie-Chan!"

"No Woman!"

"But Man!"

"I said No!"

"I said WAHH!"She started to wail.

He started to get annoyed by her.

**THUD!**

Both knew they had landed.

The space pod opened it's door.

They looked out.

Bulma was shocked.

Her tear streaked face met the Redish pink sunset of Vegeta-si.

She thought about the battle.

Maybe she could have Layla,Chi-Chi or 18 to help.

Then she'd be free!Free as air!

Going back to her Tittle Goddess/Princess of the Earth!

18 would be back to Goddess/Princess of the Stars

Layla as the Sun Goddess/Princess of the Sun

Chi-Chi as the Goddess/Princess of the Moon.

But would Vegeta even love her?

Would he abuse her?

Would the Vegeta even leave her?

So many questions yet to be answered.

Little did the girl know that she'd have her great future.

She time.

Soon They flew across the light red sky.

Making it to a big so full of grace.

So beautiful with it's gold design.

But locked by the Coal black gate.

As the landed Vegeta turned.

"What are you doing?"She asked.

" they are here."He said.

She turned and smiled brightly.

18 came with this short bald they landed.

Bulma ran up and hugged 18."I MISSED YOU!"She yelled.

"I did too."She said.

"Where are the Terror Sisters?"She asked.

"You mean the Sky Light Bright ones?"She asked.

Since the Moon and Sun were the Brightest in the sky.

Unless to moon was a new moon.

The two boys turned and waved.

The girls saw Chi-Chi and Layla with guys coming.

The Sisters ripped away from the Brothers.

And ran to 18 and Bulma.

"Thank Goodness you're here!"They unison.

They both looked Scared,Sad and relived.

"Wow."Commented Bulma.

"I've never seen you so scared."She said.

"Have you read their power level?"Asked Chi-Chi.

"We might all end up going down."Said Layla.

"Heck yeah."Said 18.

"No way."Disagreed Bulma.

"You 3 have a better chance than me."Bulma added.

"True."Said the other 3 in unison.

4 voices cleared their throats.

"Chi-Chi."

"Onna."

"18."

"Layla."

The 4 young women turned.

"Yes?"They said scared.

"About the Battle."Vegeta said.

"Yes?"Said Bulma.

"Mate to Mate."He said.

"One shot only."He added .

Bulma fainted.

18 caught her.

"You Sick slimy-"

"Vegetable Head!"Yelled Layla and Chi-Chi.

Since Vegeta sorda looked like: a spikey Carrot.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and stormed off.

Leaving the last 6 behind.

Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi and took her away.

Followed by Radditz with Layla

And lastly

Krillan and 18.

**~One Week (Battle Time.)~**

"Okay."Vegeta said."Kakarot get your Mate and fight.".

Chi-Chi went and was wearing:

Short shorts that were black and skin tight.

With black Ankle boots.

Her shirt was sleeveless from the left.

But on the right had a thick strap.

And her ankle high boots were black.

Her hair was in a pony tail.

She got into a pose.

Kakarot followed.

Chi-Chi charged forward and punched.

Kakarot Dodged.

She punched him once and it hurt him bad.

Soon,Kakarot knew he couldn't lose her.

He threw a small Blast at her.

Knocking her out of the ring.

She started to cry.

~Time for Radditzs and Laylas~

They both got into a pose.

Layla was wearing everything Chi-Chi had but in Brown.

Radditz punched Layla.

She flew back but kicked him in the side.

This repeated.

Soon,like his couldn't lose her.

He used a large but soft blast knocking her out of the ring.

She started to cry as she hit the wall."Good luck 18."She whispered.

18 had everything Layla and Chi chi had in yellow.

Krillan knocked her out the ring the first time.

18 looked at Krillan with pure hatred.

She cried.

Bulma got up there wearing what the other girls were.

But in blue.

Vegeta being heartless tripped her as he dodged.

And soon Roundhouse kicked her in the back.

Sending her flying out.

She started to sob in pain and agony.

"Mating time."Vegeta laughed picking Bulma up and running off.

The three remaining boys stood shocked.

But soon followed slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't that sad?But hey!This was long!In the story I had my flamey firey but sweet love.**

**Bardock: You can have my Son Turles!**

**Amber(me.): ...Is he mean?**

**Turles: I'm right here!**

**Bardock: Sometimes?**

**Turles: But you sure are cute.*Leans over to me.*  
><strong>

**Amber: *Runs behind Bardock.*Can I have a frying pan?**

**Turles: DAD!**

**Bardock: This is in between you two.**

**Goku/Kakarot: Why don't you let the readers vote if Amber should be with Turles?**

**Amber: KAK!**

**Goku/Kakarot: What?**

**Amber: *Sighs***

**Turles: *Smirks*And make a Fic about it?Sweet.**

**Amber: Shut up Turles!*Whacks him with a frying pan.***

**Bulma: Aw I see a future!**

**Amber: Shut up Bulmerz! Read and Review!Remember no Flaming Vegeta will get you if you do!Also The girls Outfits will be on my Profile.I drew them myself!^^  
><strong>

**Goku/Kakarot: Don't forget to Vote and see if Amber should make a Romance Fic with Turles and her in it!**

**Amber: GOKU SHUT UP!*Blushes***

**Vegeta: *Laughs meanly.***

**Amber: You're so mean Veggie-Chan!**

**Vegeta: Hush now Amy-Chan.**

**Amber: *Growls*Meanie head!*Runs away*  
><strong>


	4. Tears and Failing Dreams

_**A/N: Yay!I updated again!Wow! Time to Read!And might be a very long Chapter.^_^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

**Tears and Failing Dreams  
><strong>

~Chi-Chi and Kakarot~

Chi-Chi growled as she was carried.

She felt stupid.

Kakarot on the other hand felt bad.

Why did he have to learn at the last minute?

He could just let her go.

He put her down on the bed and left.

She started to cry.

She failed.

She would never see her Other friends.

Tien and Yamcha.

Chiatzu nor Oolong.

She got off the bed.

She walked but fell down.

Her Stomach area had hurt badly.

"Why?I trained and I failed."She said.

"Wish I had a Star to Wish on."She whispered.

"But I don't think this darn Planet even has Stars!"She yelled.

She sat down and glared at the Door.

She got up and Limped over to it.

As she did she smiled.

_'My sweet Escape.'_She thought.

As she walked over she sighed.

Could she go without a trouble?

She shook her head and walked.

She opened the door and looked out.

She stepped into the hall.

She smiled and ran to the left.

Hopefully someone she knew was out.

As she ran she ran into someone.

She looked up.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"K-Kakarot?"

The so called "Kakarot" looked down.

"I'm not Kakarot.I'm his Father."He said.

Chi-Chi felt tears go down her eyes.

She was trapped.

She only wanted out!Now she was caged.

"W-What are you gonna do with me?"She asked.

"Nothing."He simply said.

"But you must be Kakarots mate."He added.

She nodded sadly.

"Welcome to the Family."He smiled.

She looked up in utter shock.

~With Layla and Radditz.~

She glared at Radditz of course he had cut his hair.

He no longer had the Widows Peak and long hair.

She huffed as he set her down.

"Stay here."He said.

He left the room.

She sighed and looked around.

"Guess I am to stay here."She said.

She wanted to cry and run to her Sister.

Even if she was the Oldest.

She got up and walked towards the door.

She hesitated before the Knob.

Should she open it?

No.

Yes!

No!

Yes!

Okay she was now so confused.

Was he out there?

Ear shot?

She took a deep breath and opened it.

She looked around.

Soon she ran to the left.

She bumped into Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi!"

Her Sister didn't answer.

She looked up at what seemed like Kakarot.

"And you must be Radditzs Mate."He said.

She nodded.

" to the Family."He said.

Kakarot and Radditz came walking up.

Chi-Chi started to dry her Tears.

She didn't like looking Weak.

Layla put a Serious face on.

This Confused Bardock.

Didn't they Love?

"Chi-Chi.I thought you'd be in the room."

"Layla I told you to stay in the room."

Both females growled.

"I didn't want to stay!"Chi-Chi said.

"You don't control me!"Layla fumed.

Bardock,Radditz and Kakarot were shocked.

"Layla..Don't you yell at me!"Radditz yelled.

"So!It's my Mouth!"Layla Screamed at him.

"Chi-Chi..Come on."Kakarot said.

"NO!"Yelled an Agonized Chi-Chi.

"Layla!"

"Chi-Chi!"

"CAN IT!"Yelled the Sisters.

They ran off.

"Sorry Dad!"Yelled the Brothers.

The Father stood.

Remembering his .

They had some of the same Arguments.

Bardock ended up being the Softy.

_~Flash Back_~

"Selene!"Yelled a 16 year old Bardock.

"What!"Yelled a Female.

Her Hair was Black.

Not in Spikes but it was soft.

Wavey with a wet look.

Her skin was a milkey white.

Her Black eyes full of life.

"I thought I said to stay over there!"He yelled.

"Well Do I Listen to you?"She screamed back.

"No."He at the ground.

Selene put her hands on her hips.

"Exactly."She said.

"Sorry Honey."He said.

"It's alright sweetie."She said.

"But Next time."She said walking over.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"She yelled in his ears.

"Gotcha."He said weakly.

She smiled in Triumph.

_~End.~_

Bardock smiled.

~With 18 and Krillan~

He put her down on the bed.

He flew off leaving her to dream.

_'I failed!'_She thought.

_'I'm a Failer!'_She added.

_'Home's Far away and I'm stuck.'_

_'Why!Please Brother save me.'_

Her dream took place on stage.

All seats empty.

Her Shine was the Stars.

The Moon had it's glow.

She smiled.

She looked out.

The place looked like a

Fancy Version of Rome's Arena.

She looked down at herself.

She was wearing a Wonderful Yellow dress.

It was Silk and smooth.

The dress had straps on it.

Yet they were thin.

She lifted the dress.

It showed a Pair of Topaz Crystal Shoes.

She Gasped at the Beauty.

She Smile

Pure as her mind.

She Sang:

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em> I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em> And I wish on a star that somewhere you are<em>  
><em> Thinking of me too<em>  
><em> Cause Im dreaming of you tonight<em>  
><em> Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight<em>  
><em> And theres nowhere in the world Id rather be<em>  
><em> Than here in my room dreaming about you and me<em>

_ Wonder if you ever see me and i_  
><em> Wonder if you know Im there (am I there, am i? )<em>  
><em> If you looked in my eyes would you see whats inside<em>  
><em> Would you even care? <em>  
><em> I just wanna hold you close but so far<em>  
><em> All I have are dreams of you<em>  
><em> So I wait for the day (wait for the day)<em>  
><em> To take the courage to say how much I love you<em>  
><em> Yes I do<em>

_ Ill be dreaming of you tonight_  
><em> Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight<em>  
><em> And theres nowhere in the world Id rather be<em>  
><em> Than here in my room dreaming about you and me<em>

_ Sweetheart_  
><em> I cant stop thinking of you<em>  
><em> How I need you<em>  
><em> My love, how I miss you<em>

_ Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em> I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em> And I still cant believe<em>  
><em> That you came up to me and said I love you<em>  
><em> I love you too<em>

_ Now Im dreaming with you tonight_  
><em> Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life<em>  
><em> And theres nowhere in the world Id rather be<em>  
><em> Than here in my room<em>  
><em> Dreaming with you endlessly<em>

She sang.

Little did she now,

that this would be come true.

She stopped and dropped the Microphone.

When she saw a Yellow Rose fall

From the Heavens.

Soon she fell into the Darkness of a Nightmare.

~Bulma and Vegeta~

Bulma was throwing vases at Vegeta.

He dodged everything.

"ONNA!"

"SHUT IT!"

"NEVER!"

"UGHAHH!"Bulma screamed.

Vegeta left Bulma alone.

She cried into her Pillow.

And soon cried herself to sleep.

She was in her planet,Earth.

She looked around.

It was Night.

Stars were Shining.

The Moon was full.

She was on an open stage.

It looked like Rome.

But wasn't as messed up.

There were Lower seats.

1st level seats.

2nd level

3rd

4th

and the last one.

The 5th.

She looked down at herself.

Her Dress was blue.

Strapless,Sparkly and wonderful.

It had a Rose Design on it.

At the Ends Edges.

It looked like Grace.

She smiled and Twirled around.

She lifted the dress.

A pair of Wonderful Sapphire Glass shoes.

It seemed so Unreal.

She looked around.

It was open from the top.

She danced on the Stage.

Finding a mirror.

She was stunning.

Her Hair was down.

Wavy and Beautiful.

Her lips were a Rose red.

Her Skin soft and pale.

So Beautiful.

Her eyes looked Sad.

But why?

She felt the joy.

She turned and looked out.

A microphone stood Solo.

She walked over to it.

_Click Clank _

Went her Sapphire heels.

She touched it.

Her Mind singing words.

The Words moved to her Mouth.

Witch came out so Beautiful

She Sang Softly:

_"Please, please forgive me,_  
><em> But I won't be home again.<em>  
><em> Maybe someday you'll look up,<em>  
><em> And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<em>  
><em> "Isn't something missing?"<em>

_ You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
><em> You forgot me long ago.<em>  
><em> Am I that unimportant...?<em>  
><em> Am I so insignificant...?<em>  
><em> Isn't something missing?<em>  
><em> Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_ Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
><em> You won't try for me, not now.<em>  
><em> Though I'd die to know you love me,<em>  
><em> I'm all alone.<em>  
><em> Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_ Please, please forgive me,_  
><em> But I won't be home again.<em>  
><em> I know what you do to yourself,<em>  
><em> I breathe deep and cry out,<em>  
><em> "Isn't something missing?<em>  
><em> Isn't someone missing me?"<em>

_ And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
><em> Knowing you don't care.<em>  
><em> And if I sleep just to dream of you<em>  
><em> I'll wake without you there,<em>  
><em> Isn't something missing?<em>  
><em> Isn't something...<em>"

She put the Microphone down.

When she saw a Blue Rose.

She fell into the Darkness of a Nightmare.

~Layla~

Layla and Chi-Chi had split up.

She looked herself in a room.

She went to the bed.

Tired from the Chase.

She sat down.

She soon fell asleep.

Her dream weaving into gold.

She was on an open stage.

Like Romes Arena.

The Seats endless but Empty.

She looked down.

Her dress was Brown.

Like her it was just as Dark.

She was awed at the beauty.

It was Strapless.

It was long.

So long it met the Floor.

The dress was Beautiful.

She lifted it up.

Uncovering a pair of Dark Topaz Glass Shoes.

They were like a Dream.

She looked around for a Mirror.

But only found the floor.

Witch her dress blended in greatly.

She looked up.

Her Brown eyes looking at the Pale light

Of the Moon.

She closed her eyes.

What was she feeling?

_Sadness?Love?Anger?_

She picked up the Microphone.

And sang her Voice Serene.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_ Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_ Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
><em> Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_ Uh oh, uh oh_

_ Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em> She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em> Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em> Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em> I've had just enough time<em>

_ If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em> Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em> Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em> Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em> I've had just enough time<em>

_ And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em> I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em> I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em> But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<em>  
><em> There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em> Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em> I've had just enough time<em>

_ So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em> What I never did is done<em>

_ A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em> They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em> And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em> Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_ If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em> Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em> Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em> Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_ Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em> The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em> Go with peace and love<em>  
><em> Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em> Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em> I've had just enough time<em>

_ So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

She smiled.

But dropped the Microphone.

She frowned.

And saw a Rose fall from the Heavens.

It was a Red Rose.

She looked around to find

Everything falling.

Soon she fell with it.

Into the Pitch black darkness.

Her Sweet dream going to a Nightmare.

~Chi-Chi~

When she split with her Sister

she found a great room.

She plopped on the bed.

Smiling to herself.

She pulled up the Covers a

And snuggled against them.

Already asleep.

She fell into her dream.

She had her dress.

It was Strapless and White.

It was Tight from the top.

And fell like a Water fall

to the floor.

Her hair was Wavy in the Front.

Falling down in waves.

Her lips were ruby red.

Skin as pale as the Moons light.

Witch shone above her.

She closed her eyes.

Feeling the beauty of the moment.

She felt something coming to her lips.

She ignored at her surroundings.

The place was huge!

Like Romes Arena but Richer.

The roof was open.

Letting Starlight and Moonlight mix in upon her.

She reached over to the Microphone.

Once she got it.

The Words flowed out ever so Beautiful:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_  
><em> I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<em>  
><em> I'm not afraid to cry<em>  
><em> Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em> There are days<em>  
><em> Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<em>

_ What hurts the most, was being so close_  
><em> And having so much to say<em>  
><em> And watching you walk away<em>  
><em> Never knowing, what could have been<em>  
><em> And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em> Is what I was trying to do<em>

_ It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
><em> But I'm doing it<em>  
><em> It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>  
><em> Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret<em>  
><em> But I know if I could do it over<em>  
><em> I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken<em>

_ What hurts the most, was being so close_  
><em> And having so much to say<em>  
><em> And watching you walk away<em>  
><em> Never knowing, what could have been<em>  
><em> And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em> Is what I was trying to do<em>

_ I'm not afraid to cry_  
><em> Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em> There are days<em>  
><em> Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
><em> And having so much to say<em>  
><em> And watching you walk away<em>  
><em> Never knowing, what could have been<em>  
><em> And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em> Is what I was trying to do<em>

_ It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
><em> But I'm doing it<em>  
><em> It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<em>  
><em> Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret<em>  
><em> But I know if I could do it over<em>  
><em> I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken<em>

_ What hurts the most, was being so close_  
><em> And having so much to say<em>  
><em> And watching you walk away<em>  
><em> Never knowing, what could have been<em>  
><em> And not seeing that loving you<em>  
><em> Is what I was trying to do<em>

_ I'm not afraid to cry_  
><em> Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me<em>  
><em> There are days<em>  
><em> Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me<em>

She sang.

She dropped the Microphone

And a White Rose fell from the

Navy blue Heavens.

Making Chi-Chi get lost in The Darkness

and the Dawn of a new Nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated!Well seems like I might be Updating everyday!Isn't that cool?  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Psht.**

**Amber: Veggie-Chan don't be a meanie.**

**Vegeta: But that's me!**

**Amber: Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Key:**

**18's song: Selena de los Dinos "Dreamin of you"**

**Bulma's: Evanscence "Missing"**

**Laylas: The Band Perry "If I die Young"**

**Chi-Chis: Cascada "What Hurts The Most"**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to the song: "Bleeding Love"- Leona Lewis  
><strong>


	5. Comfort Promises

**A/N: Yay!Another Update!Okay lets see what happens in the Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

** **Comfort Promises**  
><strong>

~Bulma~

She woke up.

Her eyes showed fear.

What did the dream mean?

Did she take the dream away?

Was it a Vision?

What was that?

She looked at her Pillows.

They were such a Silky blue.

She put her head against them.

Tears were freshly spilled.

Why oh why did it come?

She sighed and looked out the window.

She got up and walked out of the room.

She sneaked out and to the Garden.

It was more like a Secret.

No one was here.

Only her,some Roses.

She sat down.

Looking at the Roses.

"Why can't I just be.."

She thought for a Minute.

"Normal."She said.

"I mean come on!"She threw her hands up.

"My hair is blue."

"My eyes are Blue."

"I am very Smart."

"And I am stuck on the Planet!"She listed.

She put her head down.

She needed to be Strong.

~Layla~

She woke up.

In such a wonder.

She stepped up.

The Brunette girl was scared.

She shivered.

She was so Fragile right now.

She opened the door and sneaked out.

Tip toeing out in the halls.

Making her Power energy low.

Radditz wouldn't know where she was.

Perfect.

She stepped out of the Castle.

She went towards a Field.

The Field was Serene.

Espically now.

Since Sunset.

She twirled around.

Loving the Air.

Her head was up.

As if looking at it with eyes closed.

Her hands outstretched.

The sky wasn't a blue.

Witch made her sad.

It was a pink/Red right now.

So did that mean...

Night was a blood red?

This Planet was so Strange.

She felt like it was a Stranger.

But she remembered what her Mother said.

Before sending her and Chi-Chi off.

_'You are the Stranger_

_When you don't know where you are.'_

Her Mother was so wise.

~18~

18 had woke up.

She was terrified.

Was that dream a Mistake?

Who the heck was she singing it too?

Was it her Brother?

No!It was way to Kissy kissy.

She put her hands on her lap.

She knew where to think.

She got up and jumped out the Window.

When she reached her Destination

she smiled.

It was a Water Fall.

She used her Ki so the Water wouldn't

fall on her.

She stepped into a cave.

She smiled.

The Cave was Peaceful.

Not Pretty but Simple.

It had light in it.

Mostly from the Crystals.

She sat down.

Eyes closed hearing the Water Fall.

She Sighed.

The Dream Meant something.

But what?

~Chi-Chi~

She shot up.

About to cry.

She ran off.

She went to a small lake.

And sat near started to cry.

For her Home.

Herself.

Her Grandfather.

Her Friends.

She couldn't take it.

What did the dream mean?

Did it mean a Vision?

So many things ran through her head.

None would be answered.

She sighed.

Stopping her Sadness.

She scooped up some of the water.

And cleaned her face.

All she wanted now.

Was at least a Peculiar face.

~Vegeta~

He knew Bulma ran out.

Her Ki signature was Known.

He followed her to a Garden.

Hearing her Conversation with the Roses.

But yet he felt something in his heart.

When she felt it.

was Cruel.

Of course.

The two didn't mate.

Since Bulma wouldn't stop throwing things.

Who could blame her?

He was known as the Cold Hearted prince.

The young man closed his eyes.

She was so sad.

Wait!

Why is he caring.

He sighed.

Giving up the fight to the good.

He walked over to her.

He sat near her.

He was now in front of her.

"Onna."He said.

She put her head up.

"What?"She whispered.

"Don't cry."He mumbled.

He reached out and lifted her.

Hugging her.

Just giving a bit of Comfort.

"Look."He said.

She looked at him.

"I'll take you home."He said.

She opened her mouth.

In happiness.

"But."He said.

She closed it.

"I am coming with you."He said.

She nodded.

And hugged him.

"Thank you Vegeta."She whispered.

~Radditz~

He had heard Layla get up.

_'Finally!'_He thought.

Then he took off.

Following her quietly.

His eyes showed his worry.

Why did she seem so scared?

He wondered and led to a answer.

_'Was it the Planet?'_He thought.

He shook out of his thoughts.

And looked at her behind the tree.

She was looking at the sky,with eyes closed.

She seemed so sad.

Well,of course.

But still.

He came out from behind the tree.

She put her head down.

Shoulders low.

"I hate this planet."She said.

"Why can't I just go?"She asked herself.

He came up behind her.

"Because,I want you here."He said.

She turned around.

"But I don't want to be here."She said.

"I don't belong."She said.

"This isn't my Planet,

This isn't my home,

I don't look like most,

I hardly fit in,

I am not as strong,

This isn't my World.

And this isn't my Race.

I'm not Saiyan."She said.

He shook his head.

"Well my Dad likes you."He said.

"Kakarot likes you."He added.

"I like you."He grinned.

She glared at him.

Her cheeks going rosey red.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"She boomed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why won't you just accept?"He asked her.

Almost pleading.

"Because,I just want to go home!"She started to cry.

He sighed and hugged her.

"But.."He thought.

"I'll make you a deal."He said.

She calmed down a bit.

"I'll let you go home."He said.

"But I am coming with you."

"But it'll only be a visit."He added.

She nodded.

He sighed.

~Krillan~

He had followed 18 soundlessly.

He knew what she had been going through.

Krillan was Saiyan.

But he still had feelings.

He thought that a Womans heart was a Treasure.

Not to be messed with.

No not at all.

What goes around comes around.

And most likely.

He never messed with a Woman.

But he felt sad for 18.

She wanted to go home.

But he was the lock keeping her here.

Now he felt horrid.

So stupid too.

Why did he act so mean?

He remembered the Battle.

He realized he wanted her as a mate.

Of course he hasn't done the mating yet.

He wants to wait till she falls in love with him.

Witch might not happen.

He didn't realize yet.

But he was under the Water fall.

He didn't mind.

It's not like he had hair.

He went over to 18.

"Hey 18."He said.

She glared down at him.

"Hello."She said.

"Look I am sorry."He said.

"I know you are."She answered.

He looked down sadly.

"But,I'll let you go to Earth."He said.

She looked down.

In shock.

"Really?"She asked.

"But."He said.

"Aw!"She Groaned.

"I am coming with you."He said.

"Okay then."She said.

"But keep the Distance."She warned.

"As long as I am coming."He said.

"Sweet!"She hugged him.

This was her Comfort.

~Kakarot~

He had Followed Chi-Chi.

His eyes were pure in sadness.

He followed her to the lake.

He saw her from her Right.

She was looking down at the Lake.

The lake shimmered from the downing sun.

She had a couple of tears escape her Onyx eyes.

He came out.

Then sat next to her.

She didn't budge.

"I'm sorry."He said.

She looked at him.

"I don't care."She said.

He sighed.

And glanced at her.

She was so focused on the water.

He leaned back.

"What can I do?"He pleaded.

"Just to make you happy."He added.

"Take me home."She said.

On the boat to tears.

"Other than that."He said.

"Nothing."She said.

He sighed.

She had enough.

She couldn't take it.

She started to hug him and cry.

"I just want home."She said.

"You can come with me."She said.

"I'll be there for a visit.

Just to say good-bye.

Have a bit enjoyment of my Title.

And then I'll come back."She added fastly.

He hugged back.

"Okay."He said.

She smiled.

"Thank you."She said.

Kakarot smiled.

He finally got her a bit happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well!R and R!Tell me what you think.**

**And if you'd like tell me what you think might happen.^^**


	6. The Return

**A/N: Hope you'll love it!**

**I do not own DBZ!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The Return**

A woman stood outside the Palace.

Her eyes were piercing under her hood.

She walked to the Guards.

"Hello."She said.

"Hello and who may you be?"Asked one.

"Selene."She said.

"And who are you?"They asked.

"Mate of Bardock."She said.

The looked at her with shock.

"But she died 15 years ago."They said.

"Yes,but she lived."She answered.

"Remove your hood then."Said the tall guard.

She removed her hood.

They gasped.

Of course Selene was heard throughout the planet.

Known as the Blue eyed child.

Now woman.

They opened the door.

She lifted her Satin hood and walked in.

The Queen Luna was sitting down on the steps.

"Hello Luna."Selene said.

She looked up.

The Queen put up her Guard.

"And who may you be?"She asked.

"Your long lost Friend."She answered.

"I do not have a long lost friend."She answered.

"Yes you do."She answered.

"Who are you then?"Snapped the Queen.

She removed her hood.

Blue eyes met Onyx.

"Selene."She answered.

The Queen gasped.

"But you died giving birth to Kakarot!"She screamed.

"But I woke the Coffin."She said.

Luna got up.

"BARDOCK!VEGETA!"She screamed.

Both Bardock and Vegeta came running.

Meeting the Woman with the Blue eyes.

"Selene..She's back."Said the Queen.

The two men looked at the woman.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was as black as Midnight.

Eyes as blue and Azure as the water on Vegeta-si.

Skin pale as Vegeta-si's moon.

The stared at her.

"Selene?"The asked in unison.

Selene had her eyes on Bardock.

Was he mated again?

She hoped not.

She nodded.

Bardock ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

Thinking she was just a dream.

She hugged back.

Tears falling.

She pulled back.

"So how are O-"She stopped.

"I two sons."She said.

"You mean Our?"He asked.

"No I mean you're mated aren't you?"

"Yes,with you."He said.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Then,How are our two sons?"She asked.

"Their fine."He answered.

"But they have mates."He said.

She smiled.

"Did you meet them?"She asked.

Luna and Vegeta left and gave them a bit of space.

"I am so sorry,I never came back."She said.

Bardock hugged her.

"It's odd.I never saw you coming."He said.

"Saw me?"She asked.

"Freeza and I before it happened

Some thing gave me an ability to see the

future."He said.

She looked at him wide eyed.

He stared into her eyes.

Onyx met Azure.

Just like a Fairytale.

Where the princess meets her Prince.

Selene started to have tears in her eyes.

"Bardock."She said.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Please tell .."She trailed off.

He raised an eye brow.

"That.."She continued.

Just being here made her feel guilty.

"You know what,nevermind."She said.

She ripped herself out of his arms and ran away.

"Selene!"He ran after her.

She kept running.

She was a fool to think he'll love her.

They both kept this up.

Bardock didn't feel like losing her.

She felt like a fool.

~Meanwhile~

The 4 girls and 4 males walked together.

Their shadows going longer.

The girls were ahead.

Catching up.

And secretly told one another their story.

"I know right?"Bulma Said.

"It was so scary."Chi-Chi said.

"We get to go back to Earth."Layla said.

"Cool."18 said.

"But what bites is that we have to go

with the boys."They all said in unison.

It was whisper of course.

The boys were right behind them.

The nodded and kept quiet.

~In the Palace~

"I cannot believe she's back!"

"Oh hush Luna."Vegeta said.

"Veggie-chan!"She growled.

"What Woman?"He asked.

"Can it."She mumbled

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not me who's going on and on."

"Why you little."

"Ah attacking the King."

"Well you married me so I am Queen!"

"Kings beat Queens."

"Unless the Queen is known as Goddess!"

"Can it Onna!"

"Shut it Old Man!"

"I'm only a Month older than you!"

"Exactly Old Man!"

"Can it Lady!"

"Shut Man!"

He threw a pillow at her.

She got smacked in the face.

"Oh why yo-"She was cut off.

He glared at her."What?"

She smirked inwardly.

She kept the dazed face.

_'Oh no.'_She chanted in her head.

He was worried.

She was having a Panic Attack!

He went over to her and shook her gently.

"Onna!"

She didn't move.

He came closer to her.

She smacked him.

"Now don't you dare tell me to Can it!"

He growled.

"Whatever."

~Meanwhile~

Selene was down near a creek.

She was terribly sad.

"He doesn't love me."She said.

Her mind went back to the Day they were 6.

~_Memory~_

Selene sat down on a rock.

She was looking down at her hands.

Tears in her blue eyes.

Her Mother was away.

And she was alone.

She sighed and put her head against a tree.

Bardock came up behind her.

"Pst!Sel!"He whispered.

She turned around.

"Bar-Chan?"She asked.

He nodded.

She ran over to him and Tackle-hugged him.

"Bar-Chan me sad."She Baby language.

"Well I'm here now!"He said.

She giggled.

He grinned.

She walked behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Then started to pull on his hair.

She loved his hair.

Since day one she would play with it.

Bardock didn't mind at all.

She started to cuddle with his hair.

She loved the softness!

And then she realized something.

A brown furry tail was in between the two.

**(A/N: In this Story the boys have the Tails.**

**The Females tails are cut off at Birth.**

**Since Freeza made the law.)**

She ignored it.

She unwrapped herself from Bardock.

And started to play with the tail.

He turned.

"Sel-Chan Watcha doin'?"He asked.

She put her Innocent eyes.

"Nothin' Bar-Chan!"She said.

She quickly sat on his legs.

Her head leaned back into his Chest.

Her eyes closed.

"Bar-Chan?"She asked.

"Yeah Sel-Chan?"He answered.

"When we get older."She started.

He nodded.

"Will me and you be like our Mommy and Daddy's."She said.

"Sure!"He said.

Then he cuddled with her.

She closed her eyes.

Grinning.

"YAY!"

Then she got serious.

She turned and was face to face with him.

"You better keep your Promise."She said.

~_End of Memory~_

She hadn't realized that Bardock was standing behind her.

He came up to her.

"I love you."He said.

He came closer to her ear.

Of course a Saiyans bond let one another look into their minds.

"I kept my Promise."He said smiling.

She smiled and turned around.

"Are you sure Bar-Chan?"She asked.

He sat down next to her.

"You had Two kids."He said.

"Like Mommy and Daddy?"She asked innocently.

He nodded.

She smiled.

"Oh Bar-Chan."She said.

He looked at her.

"I love you."She said.

And kissed him gently.

**(A/N: Okay so I was gonna mention this..**

**I changed it to Rated T**

**Not for Later Chapters but Kiss kiss.**

**So should I keep it at T or change it back?)**

He kissed back.

They pulled apart.

Selene closed her eyes and smiled.

She crawled behind Bardock and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She started to pull on his hair.

"Bar-Chan!"She giggled.

Like old Times.

~_In an Unknown place~_

"Lord."Said a male voice.

"Yes?"Said a Feminine voice.

"The Goddesses of,The Sun,

Moon,Earth and Stars are gone."Said the male voice.

"WHAT?"Yelled the Female like Voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw!**

**Wasn't that Cute!**

**Bardock and Selene.**

**Guess Bardock won't end up Alone!**

**And my upcoming DBZ fic:**

**Love Grows**

**Will Explain everything!**

**But You should be expecting this **

**when this story is complete.**

**R and R  
><strong>


	7. Not Missed or Missed?

**A/N: YAY!I kept my Promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**_Not Missed or Missed?  
><em>**

Selene was now cuddling with Bardock.

It gave her Comfort.

The only thing on her mind was him.

She loved him.

She remembered something.

~_Flashback~_

"Mom-ma."Said a 2 year old Radditz.

Selene beamed at her soon.

"Aw!"She hugged him.

"Momma!"He said fully now.

She nodded.

"Yes.I'm Momma."She nodded.

"Mommy?"He asked.

She squealed.

She grabbed him and ran to Bardock.

She found him.

He kicked the air.

She ran over to him.

"Bar-Chan!"She called.

He turned.

She held Radditz.

"That's your Daddy."She said winking.

Radditz looked at Bardock.

"Daddy?"He asked.

He wasn't sure so he looked at Selene.

She nodded.

He got out of her arms and crawled over to his Father.

~Fades into Kakarots.~

She sweated.

She had her Son.

They took him away.

She gasped for air.

Her heart beat going low.

"Go get Bardock!"One yelled.

Selene tried harder.

Beads of Sweat dropped from her forehead.

She started to grab onto the rail.

She looked at the Nurses.

"Tell Bardock I-"She was cut off.

She screamed.

Something was hurting her.

"Kakarot!""She screamed.

"Radditz.."She said weakly.

"Bardock."She whispered.

"I-I-I-."She fell into Darkness.

Closing her blue eyes.

~_End~_

She was looking off in space.

Bardock shook her gently.

"Selene."He said.

She snapped out of it.

"I need to tell the Boys!"She said

She ran off.

He flew off after her.

His body created a blue colored glow.

And some of that energy stayed back,but vanished.

She ran faster.

Her legs never stopping.

She kept running.

Bardock grabbed her by her arm.

"Selene,Beautiful."He said.

She struggled away from him.

She wanted to see her sons.

"Bardock let me go!"She said.

"No,Slow down."He said.

She dropped down to her knees.

He was still holding her arm.

With only one hand.

She cried.

His face melted.

He got down on his knees.

He hugged her.

She sniffled.

"Bardock.I need to see them."She said.

He nodded.

He touched her cheek.

"Selene just Listen."He said.

She looked into his eyes.

Showing she was listening.

He looked in her eyes.

"I will come with you."He said.

She nodded.

They walked together to the Palace.

Bardocks tail was wrapped around her waist.

~Meanwhile~

Kakarot and Radditz watched their girls go.

The girls sighed and went off to bed.

They'd wait for dinner later.

The two boys walked out.

They saw their Father walk with a Woman.

Her hair was as Black as Midnight.

Her eyes seemed blue from far away.

Her skin was pale as Vegeta's moons.

She wore a White Cloak.

Yet since the wind blew.

They saw she wore:

Saiyan Armor.

Underneath she wore black short shorts.

She wore one white leg warmer on her left leg.

It went up to her knee.

She was bare from the other leg.

She wore White cut off gloves.

**(A/N: Their cut from the Finger tips.)**

Underneath her Saiyan armor she had a short strapped shirt.

She and their Father came closer.

Until they were right in front of them.

" your Mother."Bardock said.

Selene looked at them with hopeful eyes.

They looked at her.

Kakarot was happy.

Radditz angry.

"Oh so now you come back,huh?"He asked.

They were all shocked.

"Yes."Selene said firmly.

"Well it's a shame."He said.

Selene felt her eyes sting with tears.

She raised his for a year.

Before she had her problem with Death.

And her Memory.

"Well _Mother_."Radditz Started.

"It's been a good it's time to leave us men."

Selene felt tears go down her face.

"Radditz!"Hissed Kakarot and Bardock.

Radditz shook his head.

Selene got in his face.

"Look."She said.

In a voice so hurt but firm.

"I held you first in my arms.

I taught you to speak.

I taught you how to walk.

I taught you the basics.

Here's how you repay me?

After all I've done?

Fine Radditz."She said.

"You'll get what you want."She said.

She zoomed off into the sky.

Tears dropped behind her.

Bardock and Kakarot were glaring at Radditz.

"WHAT?"He yelled.

"What was that for you idiot!"Yelled Kakarot.

"I wanted to meet my Mom."He said.

Bardock wasn't listening.

He was looking after his mate.

Torn.

Radditz realized what she said.

He sighed and walked away.

Leaving the Father and Son look alike alone.

He followed her.

Radditz felt horrible.

The way he treated his Own Mother.

He zoomed and followed her Signature energy.

He found her by a lake.

Her eyes on the never ending flowing water.

The red light being replaced by the pale light.

He walked over to her.

"Mom."He said.

She looked up.

"Yes?"She asked.

"I'm sorry."He said.

She looked at him in shock.

"Well son."She said.

He looked at her.

"It's me who should be sorry."She said.

"I left without a good-bye."She added.

She sighed and hugged Radditz.

He hugged back.

"Well Mother."He said.

"You didn't know."He added.

His Father told him the story about his Mother.

He knew she didn't know.

She nodded.

They got up.

She smiled.

"I hear you have a mate."She said.

He nodded.

"Layla."He said.

But instantly frowned.

"I don't even think she likes me."He said.

"Oh she might."She said.

"Give her time."She added.

They smiled and flew off into the sky.

They made their way to the Palace.

Kakarot and Bardock were at the stairs.

They saw them coming.

Bardock and Kakarot ran up to them.

Son and Mother smiled at each other.

Selene looked at Kakarot.

Dang did he child look like his Father.

She laughed.

"Well my Dear."She said to Kakarot.

"Seems like you look like your Father."She winked.

He smiled his Great smile.

She shook her head.

"We need girls in this Family."She said.

Bardock went over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well we will soon."He said.

Winking at the Boys.

They smiled.

Kakarot even wider.

Selene shook her head.

"I mean Daughters."She said.

"But this Factory is closed!"She added.

"Sorry boys."She took her tongue out at them.

They laughed.

Bardock pouted.

"Why Selene!"He said.

She smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Oh Bardock!"She said.

He smirked.

She nodded with her eyes closed.

The two boys snuck away after whispering-

Good-bye to their Parents.

Selene watched them go.

Realizing how much she missed.

She turned and hugged Bardock.

"I missed but I came to fill."She said.

He closed his eyes.

He showed her Kakarots first steps.

She smiled brilliantly.

She started to hug him.

"You kept memory all these years?"She asked.

"Yup."He said.

"Hoping I'd meet you up there."He added.

"To show you everything you missed."

She had tears in her eyes.

"Bardock,I love you so Much!"She said.

"I know you I love you more."He said.

She smiled and snuggled with him.

He sighed happily.

He was complete.

Not lonely.

Not missing.

Complete.

He looked down.

He hadn't noticed he wrapped his tail around her.

She glanced down.

She smiled softly.

She stroked his tail.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed deeply.

She let go of him.

"Bardock."She said.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"She asked.

She knew how to fight.

She just wanted to raise her power level.

He looked at her shocked.

"Please?"She asked.

She said near whining.

"Alright."He said.

She Squealed.

"Thank you!"She hugged him Tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys!**

**I haven't posted in awhile.**

**I've not been feeling like myself.**

**But I am halfway there!**

**Also there is A dragon Ball Roleplay.**

**It's mine.**

**And if you love Sailor Moon **

**Join CaspianMiraz24's Roleplay.**

**Vegeta: *laughs***

**Amber: Shut it Veggie!**

**Vegeta: Read and Review!**


	8. Nightmare's Suprise

**A/N: Well!Read and Find out to see-**

**What's up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Nightmare's Suprise**

The woman with Midnight hair stood.

Her hair was fanning in the wind.

She had her eyes on the ball in her hands.

She twitched.

No one was out with her.

Not even her mate.

She was out in a Field.

The sun wasn't up yet.

The Moonlight was beginning to fade.

So was the Navy blue heavens.

She let the energy ball fade.

As it did her courage did.

She sighed.

She looked down.

She put her fingers to her forehead.

She focused her energy.

A white ball appeared in her fingers.

She focused.

She kept it there.

She opened her Blue eyes.

She moved a foot back.

"Aura Blast!"She yelled.

And let the energy ball leave her fingers.

As it did it left it left streaks out.

Like dawn when it's behind a hill.

The ball meet a rock full on.

Slicing it like butter.

She smiled in triumph.

She yawned.

The sun started to peak out from its slumber.

She smiled.

~Meanwhile~

Bardock awoke to an empty bed.

He looked around.

"Selene?"He asked.

He was a bit scared.

Did she leave?

He started to wake up a bit better.

His senses awakening.

He got out of the bed and put his armor on.

He stepped out and looked for his mate.

He flew off into the dawning sky.

He looked down below.

He saw a woman in a field.

She had her eyes closed.

He zoomed down.

Looking up from the ground.

The woman before him sensed him.

She turned and smiled.

It was Selene.

"Bar-Chan!"She cheered and ran over to the man.

She hugged him and yawned.

"Could ya take me home?"She asked with puppy eyes.

"I want to go to sleep."She said.

He smirked and picked her up.

She kissed his cheek.

She didn't care about the scar.

As they made their way to the palace Selene fell asleep.

She had been training since early morning.

Before the sun.

But during the Moons.

Selene's sweet dream turned into a nightmare.

~_Nightmare_~

Selene ran through the woods.

Tripping and Falling.

She made her way to the pond.

The pond of answers.

Same pond Selene and Luna met.

In the very beginning.

She looked into the pond.

Her reflection frightened.

The woman in the Water was scared.

Selene panted.

This happened before.

When she lost her memory and part of her mind.

She ran out of the woods.

Screaming and tearing.

Little did the Woman know she was thrashing in

Bardocks arms in reality.

~_Reality~_

Bardock held her down.

He shook her gently.

"Selene."He said.

"Selene please it's only a dream."He said.

She kept her movement.

Bardock reached into her mind.

She was having a nightmare.

_'Selene wake up Sel.'_He said in her mind.

~_Selene's mind~_

_'Selene wake up Sel.'_She heard.

She stopped in mid-run.

She looked around shocked.

She knew that voice.

"Bardock?"She asked in her Dream.

_'Yes.'_He said.

She sighed.

_'What's wrong?'_He asked.

She felt tears pool in her Sky like eyes.

"It's a memory."She said quietly.

Bardock felt her sadness.

_'Stay strong love.'_He said.

She nodded and looked down.

"Bar-chan can you pull me out?"She asked.

_'I'll try,Just Relax.'_He soothed.

She relaxed and waited.

**~Reality~**

He sighed and pulled out of her mind.

He gently shook her.

"Sel."He said.

She felt the shaking.

She woke up.

She looked around.

She hugged him.

"Time to train?"She asked.

He nodded.

She smiled and started to pull on her boots.

She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him out.

They flew into the sky.

Soon they met a field.

Selene flew down.

Gently putting her feet on the ground.

Bardock was in front of her.

"Fight me."He said.

Selene's eyes widened.

"But I-"She was silenced when he threw a Punch.

She dodged and growled.

Her Saiyan blood boiling.

She delivered a couple attacks of her own.

Hitting him Four times.

She flipped back.

As she put her back foot down she flew up.

Bardock followed.

Their battle went on.

_'Wow!She's strong!'_He thought.

Blocking an attack.

They didn't notice but the sun started to sink.

Sliding down from the sky.

Like a red egg yolk slipping from a red painted canvas.

Selene and Bardock didn't stop.

Not even at Moon Shine.

They battled breaking a sweat.

Selene and Bardock landed.

Selene was in fighting position panting.

She looked fierce.

Bardock stood in his Fighting stance.

He was as well panting.

"Maybe we should stop."He said.

Seeing she was tired.

"Really?"She asked with a bright face.

He nodded.

She flew into the sky.

"YAY!"She cheered.

She was starving.

"Come on I gotta eat!"She said flying off.

He laughed and flew off after the Female.

Selene flew in front of the palace.

She looked down at her clothing.

She looked okay.

She smelled herself.

She smelled fine but sweaty.

She decided she'd take a bath.

She ran inside and went to the cleaning area for women in the Palace.

She took off her armor and got washed up.

Bardock looked around but decided to clean up.

He went to the cleaning area for men.

He washed up and came out.

His hair was so dense it's spikes hung.

He walked down the halls.

Looking for Selene.

Selene was finishing up.

Her hair was dead straight.

Thats how it was for awhile.

Soon the front would become wavy.

She came out.

She had her armor on and spandex.

She ran around.

She found Bardock in their room.

He turned around.

She smiled a bit.

"Well don't you look cute!"She laughed.

His hair still hung from the density.

He smirked.

"And don't you look stunning!"He said.

She stopped in mid laugh.

She blushed.

And decided to play along.

"You think so Bar-Chan?"She asked.

He walked over to her.

"Maybe."He said.

"But I think you mean yes!"She said winking at him.

He smiled.

They heard the Dinner bell ring.

They flew down to the dinner table.

Selene sat down next to Luna.

Who was in front of Vegeta.

Selene sat in front of Bardock.

Next to Bardock was Vegeta.

Who sat in front of Bulma.

Next to Bulma was 18.

Who sat in front of Krillan.

Who sat next to Radditz.

Who was in front of Layla.

And Layla who sat next to Chi-Chi.

Who was in front of Kakarot.

They all started to dig in.

The doors busted open.

The all mighty Frieza stood there.

Selene and Luna almost screamed.

They kept fear from there eyes.

They were angry.

The two women stood.

Their Vegeta and Bardock ran over to them.

"Selene no."Bardock whispered in her ear.

"Luna please."Whispered Vegeta.

Bulma,18,Layla and Chi-Chi were confused.

Who the heck was that Guy?

They looked over to the boys in front of them.

There eyes curious.

The Saiyan males read their eyes.

The made a body language that said "Later."

"I am here for the women."He said.

The women gasped.

The Lizard laughed.

A second later he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay!**

**Okay don't yell.**

**Every writer makes it slow.(In story)**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	9. The Escape

**A/N: Well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**The Escape**_

Selene and Luna stood shock.

This couldn't be happening.

Their lives were ruined.

Everything down.

Selene stood wide eyed.

Staring at where the Lizard left.

She was scared,angry and had a terrible Idea.

She looked down.

"Well,lets move on and well think about it tomorrow."

They all agreed with her and went to eat.

Selene and Luna ate quiter.

They didn't smirk nor laugh.

Selene closed her eyes.

"I'm going to bed."She said.

She got up and walked away.

Luna looked after her Friend and Guard.

She nodded like in saying:"Me too."

She walked away.

The Saiyans and Humans began to eat again.

Some worried others scared.

Almost to be shaking in fear.

Selene made it to her room.

The one she shared with Bardock.

She made it over to the white colored bed.

The moonlight streamed in from the window.

Illuminated her and the bed.

She lay her head down.

Closing her eyes.

Maybe she should tell them..

Her Plan might even make it through.

Yes it just might!

Luna walked up the stairs.

She started to go up to her room.

She had already changed into loose clothes.

She made her way to the door.

As she walked she wanted to cry.

She didn't want Frieza.

She could just imagine what he'd make her do.

Would he make her destroy her own planet?

She shook it out of her mind and made her way in.

She saw the Silver moonlight enter through window.

She closed her Onyx eyes.

On Vegeta they called her Goddess of Vegeta.

They Called Selene Goddess of the Moon.

Since her name.

But of course she was mostly Goddess of Light.

She put her head on the pillows.

She slowly closed her eyes.

The Other Saiyans down stairs parted.

Each went to their rooms.

Chi-Chi with Kakarot.

Layla with Radditz.

18 with Krillan.

Bulma with Vegeta.

Bardock and Vegeta to their mates.

Bardock went to his mates room.

Bardock went over to his Sleeping mate.

The light illuminated her.

Her hair glowed and her skin looked like ivory.

He smiled and he went to lay next to her.

He laid on his side of the bed.

Then his tail wrapped around her.

He reached into her mind.

**~Dream~**

She was in a moonlit field.

The Fields grass moved back from the wind.

She wore a Night dress of some-sort.

The dress and her hair moved back.

She had her eyes closed and her head tilted to the moon.

He looked in closer.

Tears streamed down.

"I just can't tell him."She said.

Her voice was blown by the wind to be heard.

He felt her sadness.

_"Selene."_He said entering her dream.

She opened her blue eyes and turned.

The wind blew her hair to the left.

Some was in her face but below and on her chin.

Her blue eyes had fear.

_"Selene come on wake up and tell me."_He said.

She nodded and focused.

She was now consumed by the darkness.

**~!Back in Reality!~**

She opened her eyes.

In that instant Onyx met Blue.

"Selene,why are you so sad?"He asked.

She sighed.

She turned away from him and snuggled into the Pillows.

She sighed some of her locks free out on the pillow.

"It's just I feel bad and I am scared to tell you."

"Tell me What?"

"I-I."She turned around and hugged him.

"I almost killed myself."She said.

She was lying but she had to.

She couldn't tell him the real truth.

Because he wouldn't let her do it.

He hugged her.

"I'm just glad you came back."He said.

She smiled sadly.

_**~With Luna and Vegeta~**_

As Vegeta came up.

He thought.

He went to his sleeping Mate.

Her hair glowed and her skin looked wonderful.

He went over to her.

He reached into her mind.

She was having the nightmare of her life.

**~Dream~**

She was in a weird room.

It had buttons and everything.

Blinking buttons even multi colored ones!

He listened and saw closely.

She had tears streaming down her face.

She was too scared.

She was looking out a window.

It showed planet Vegeta.

He looked at Luna.

Who was staring at a button.

"No!I can't!"She said.

"Vegeta my my best friend."

She looked down and focused.

_"Luna."V_egeta said.

Luna soon felt the background change.

She was now in a field full of flowers.

Wild ones and normal ones.

Rare and Common.

Colored and Mulit-colored.

Weeds and Beauties.

The Sun of Vegeta was coming up.

It looked beautiful as it rose.

The sky near the rising soon looked like a haze.

So beautiful with its glory.

It seemed to blaze and flare is it came.

Luna was staring at it.

The wind blew along with the flowers.

"_Luna wake up and tell me whats wrong."_

She turned away from her daze and dream.

She nodded and focused.

Sadly the Sun rise fell and melted away.

Welcoming Darkness.

**~In reality~**

Luna woke up.

She looked into Vegeta's eyes.

Black met Brown.

"Whats wrong?"He asked.

She sighed.

How could she get out?

"I was having a bad dream,okay."She said.

He nodded but still didn't trust.

He lay down.

His tail wrapped around her.

When it did her eyes popped wide.

She looked down.

He was asleep.

She sighed and turned around.

She fell asleep.

Not moving nor dreaming.

**~Hours Later**

Selene and Luna woke-up before anyone.

Selene snuck out of her mates room.

Luna did the same.

Both women in their gowns.

They left and ended up running into one another.

They were startled.

Then soon relieved when they saw it was them.

Selene smiled and dragged Luna to the Garden.

It was still moonlit.

She soon felt her face fall.

"I have bad news."She said.

Luna leaned in.

Selene sighed.

"We have to go to Earth."She said.

Luna's eyes widened and she nodded.

"And fight Frieza."She said.

"I have a plan."Selene Said.

Luna nodded and let her continue.

"We can turn ourselves in and then beat him."

Luna smiled.

"But we have to brong the Girls."She said.

Luna nodded.

"Alright lets go back to bed."She said.

Luna left.

Selene right by her side.

Selene went to her room.

She put her self in bed.

Then closed her eyes.

She smiled feeling Bardocks tail.

**~In Dream~**

Selene stood on a stage.

The place looked odd.

Something that was not in Planet Vegeta.

She looked down.

She wore a Black dress.

Strapless and it sparkled.

She looked at her shoes.

They were glass!

She looked at the floor.

It showed her image.

Her hair was wavy.

Her eyes blue and stunning.

She had some sort of powder thing on her.

Her lips were crimson and odd.

She looked sad.

She closed her eyes and felt.

Sad,and longing.

She started to sing:

_"I'll be your dream_  
><em>I'll be your wish<em>  
><em>I'll be your fantasy<em>  
><em>I'll be your hope<em>  
><em>I'll be your love<em>  
><em>Be everything that you need.<em>  
><em>I love you more with every breath<em>  
><em>Truly, madly, deeply, doo..<em>

_I will be strong_  
><em>I will be faithful<em>  
><em>'cause I am counting on a new beginning<em>  
><em>A reason for living<em>  
><em>A deeper meaning yeah<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
><em>I'll make a wish send it to heaven<em>  
><em>That'll make you wanna cry<em>  
><em>The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty<em>  
><em>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection<em>  
><em>Of the highest power and lonely hour<em>  
><em>The tears devour you<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_  
><em>Don't have to close your eyes<em>  
><em>'cause it's standing right before you<em>  
><em>All that you need will surely come<em>

_I'll be your dream_  
><em>I'll be your wish<em>  
><em>I'll be your fantasy<em>  
><em>I'll be your hope<em>  
><em>I'll be your love<em>  
><em>Be everything that you need<em>  
><em>I love you more with every breath<em>  
><em>Truly, madly, deeply, doo..<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea<em>  
><em>I wanna lay like this forever<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
><em>I wanna bathe with you in the sea<em>  
><em>I want to lay like this forever<em>  
><em>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain "_

She felt tears fall down her face.

A dark purple rose fell from the heavens.

She looked around and soon found Darkeness.

**~Reality~**

She woke up.

She jerked the bed.

Bardock snapped his eyes open.

He sat up and looked at her.

"Sel?"He asked her.

Selene looked at him.

"Bar."She said hugging him.

"I had a bad dream."She said.

"I know."He said.

Their bond let them see in dreams.

"Too bad it was looked great."He said.

She nodded and snuggled him.

"Hold me?"She asked.

He nodded.

He held her.

And soon the two fell into a dream.

**~Meanwhile~**

Luna went to bed.

She sneaked in and laid down.

She sighed and waited.

Sleep tookover.

She dreamed and felt fear.

**~Dream~**

Luna was on a stage.

She looked around.

She looked down at her dress.

It was a red.

So wonderful and beautiful.

She looked down at her shoes.

The were a glass material.

Blood/Ruby red were the color.

She almost jumped.

She looked at her reflection.

She looked great.

Her hair wasn't dead straight.

It came in,in Gentle spikes.

They weren't close nor thick.

She stood up and felt sad.

Why?

She went up and closed her eyes.

Her voice came to a tune.

She sang:

_"Closed off from love_  
><em>I didn't need the pain<em>  
><em>Once or twice was enough<em>  
><em>And it was all in vain<em>  
><em>Time starts to pass<em>  
><em>Before you know it you're frozen<em>

_But something happened_  
><em>For the very first time with you<em>  
><em>My heart melts into the ground<em>  
><em>Found something true<em>  
><em>And everyone's looking round<em>  
><em>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

_But I don't care what they say_  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>They try to pull me away<em>  
><em>But they don't know the truth<em>  
><em>My heart's crippled by the vein<em>  
><em>That I keep on closing<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open<em>

_Trying hard not to hear_  
><em>But they talk so loud<em>  
><em>Their piercing sounds fill my ears<em>  
><em>Try to fill me with doubt<em>  
><em>Yet I know that the goal<em>  
><em>Is to keep me from falling<em>

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
><em>And in this world of loneliness<em>  
><em>I see your face<em>  
><em>Yet everyone around me<em>  
><em>Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe<em>

_But I don't care what they say_  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>They try to pull me away<em>  
><em>But they don't know the truth<em>  
><em>My heart's crippled by the vein<em>  
><em>That I keep on closing<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open<em>

_And it's draining all of me_  
><em>Oh they find it hard to believe<em>  
><em>I'll be wearing these scars<em>  
><em>For everyone to see<em>

_I don't care what they say_  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>They try to pull me away<em>  
><em>But they don't know the truth<em>  
><em>My heart's crippled by the vein<em>  
><em>That I keep on closing<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>

_Keep bleeding_  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>You cut me open and I<em>  
><em>Keep bleeding<em>  
><em>Keep, keep bleeding love"<em>

She fell down.

She looked up at the heavens.

The sky was an odd blue color.

She saw a single red rose fall.

As it hit the stage she fell into Darkness.

**~Reality~**

Luna awoke panting.

Her face met Vegeta's.

"Vegeta."She whispered.

She hugged him.

"Is..Am..Are you gonna hand me over?"

"No."He said hugging her tighter.

She smiled.

"Lets go to bed."She said.

He nodded and fell back.

She was still in his arms.

She sighed.

Going to sleep enjoying the warmth.

**~That Morning~**

Selene and Luna told the girls of the plan.

They nodded and agreed.

Right now they were walking to breakfast.

Selene sat in her chair.

Luna sat in hers.

The girls sat in theirs.

They began to eat.

_'Perfect.'_Selene smiled.

Luna knew how to go.

The pods were ready for Flight.

After the Females ate the Males walked in.

"Bardock!"

"Vegeta!"

"Krillin!"

"Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!"

"Radditz!"

They turned.

Selene went over to Bardock.

She dragged him out.

All the other females followed.

**~With Selene and Bardock~**

She tapped her foot.

Tears in her eyes.

"Where were you?"She asked.

"I was T-"

She stopped him.

"I don't care!"She exclaimed.

"I thought we could spend the day but well.."

"Selene we co-"

She stopped him.

"Not anymore!"She said in his face.

Tears falling.

"Guess I was stupid for coming back."She spat.

His eyes widened and he looked hurt.

Selene walked away.

Her head hung.

She knew what she said.

She ran off and went to the pods.

**~Vegeta and Luna~**

She growled.

"Vegeta!"She yelled.

Tears streaming.

He was shocked.

"Lun whats wrong?"He asked.

"You!"She yelled.

"You and your stupid pride!"She screamed.

"I hate you Vegeta!"She ran away crying she knew what she said.

**~Bulma and Vegeta~**

She stopped.

She started to sob.

"Onna!"He said shocked.

"Shut up!"She screamed.

"I hate you and your planet!"

"I don't I'll never love you!"

"I hope you die alone!"She screamed.

She ran away.

She had some lovey feelings toward Vegeta.

Now she ruined her chance at love.

She knew wha she said.

But it was stupid Frieza!

She ran to the pods.

**~Chi-Chi and Kakarot~**

She slapped him.

"I hate you!"She screamed.

Before he could even speak.

She ran off.

If she said another word.

She'd fall away in agony.

She ran to the pods.

**~Layla and Radditz~**

She punched him.

"I hate you Radditz!"

"B-"She stopped him.

"You stupid monkey freak!"She ran off.

Tears pooled in her eyes.

She didn't let them fall though.

She ran to the pods.

**~18 and Krillin~**

She growled at him.

"Who'd want you?"She asked.

"You're to short!"She taunted.

Krillin gasped.

She laughed.

Krillin sighed.

"I guess so."He said.

He waved but put his hand down.

He flew off.

She watched him go.

She ran to the pods.

Looking back only once.

**~To the Pods~**

The females met there.

All of them were getting in.

As they got in.

Luna and Selene looked back.

"Good-bye."They whispered.

The Saiyan females put on the Scouters.

Soon they were off in space

**~Selene~**

She leaned back.

She felt bad.

She started to cry a bit.

_"Guess I was stupid for coming back."_

Ran through her head.

"Bardock.I'm sorry."She said.

**~Luna~**

_"You and your Stupid Pride!"_She thought.

_"I hate you Vegeta!"_ She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Veggie."She whispered.

Stroking the mark on her neck.

**~Bulma~**

_"I hate you and your planet!"_

_"I don't I'll never love you!"_

_"I hope you die alone!"_

Ran through her head.

She cried.

"Hope is so gone."She said.

"Where are you hope?"She asked.

**~Chi-Chi~**

She thought back.

Tears were streaming down her face.

_"I hate you!"_

**~Layla~**

She ignored the thought.

She couldn't think of it.

No she wouldn't.

She forced her eyes shut.

Tight and Tighter they got.

**~18~**

The blond didn't want to see it.

It hurt so bad.

She remembered he Brother: 17

Saying: "Sometimes it hurts to Love."

She sighed.

"You were right 17."She said.

She closed her eyes.

They'd be in her home planet soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Can't believe I wrote the Chapter!**

**It's so sad.**

**Poor Girls lets see how the next Chapter'll go!**

**I have a Sneek Peak Section in my Profile.**

**It shows scenes of the Upcoming Chapters.**

**Wish me luck on the next chapter!^^**

**Enjoy!**


	10. Love's Horrid Turn

**A/N: Who's the best?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Love's Horrid Turn**

**~With the Girls~**

Selene was asleep.

She cried herself there.

Dry,Salty,tears stained her pretty face.

Luna had fallen asleep as well.

She thought and cried herself there.

Her tear stained face dry now.

All girls were the same.

Selene,Luna,Layla,Chi-Chi,Bulma and 18.

All tear streaked.

They dreamed of nightmare and heartbreak.

All girls didn't notice when they landed Earth.

Their landing mate a huge creator in the Land.

The Females never moved.

It was night time in the place.

Selene opened her eyes slowly.

She jolted up.

She felt something.

It was coming and strong.

It was right Above and Behind them.

Selene weakly pushed a button.

All the other Females jolted awake.

Moving around.

None of them sensed anything.

Only Selene.

The Midnight haired female got out.

She looked around yawning.

She looked up.

The moon was bright yet not full.

Selene stared at it weakly for a couple seconds.

Soon her eyes went big,she sensed it again.

She turned she was still weak.

For some reason she felt rusty.

She dropped down.

Looking around.

Lights appeared in the Odd,Navy,sky.

Luna came out.

"I feel weak."She said.

Selene looked at her.

"I know."Selene said.

Selene and Luna soon felt a thud in the land.

Air and Dirt swept over the females.

It all dropped.

Selene looked down.

She sighed.

She was okay.

Her Armor was alright.

Her White Spandex tight shirt was still great.

Her White spandex shorts okay.

**(A/N: They are short shorts.)**

Her one white boots were fine.

Her thin white cut of gloves okay.

Luna was the same as well.

Her armor fine.

Her red Spandex tight shirt okay.

Her red Spandex shorts alright.

Her red boots were in mint condition.

Her thin red arm warmers perfect.

Both onyx haired females stared forward.

Men came out.

One with spikey hair that came out crazy.

The other with flame like hair going upward.

Selene and Luna gasped.

Bardock and Vegeta had arrived.

"Selene."Bardock said softly.

"Luna."Vegeta said in a whisper.

"Lo-I-W-N-Ca-Wh-Bu-AH!"The women stuttered.

Bardock took a step forward.

Selene yelped and jumped back.

Bardock stared in suprise.

She was never like this.

Vegeta huffed and took a step forward.

Luna did the same as Selene.

Bardock flew forward.

Selene moved backward.

Vegeta made a move to grab Luna.

Luna sensing this flew back.

Bardock and Selene battled each other.

Vegeta and Luna fought as well.

"Selene just le-"

Selene jumped back again.

He tackled her.

She struggled underneath him.

She started to cry and struggle.

Bardock held her hands down.

"Selene calm down!"

"No!"She sobbed.

Suddenly she felt her power drain.

She puffed her chest up but fell back.

She panted and sniffled.

She stared into the Onyx eyes of her mate.

Luna and Vegeta had their battle.

Vegeta threw a Ki ball at Luna by mistake.

She ended up flying back.

He-Kowing sadly-ran over to her.

He grabbed her and held her.

She only panted.

Feeling weak.

She looked up at him.

Waiting for him to slap her silly or something.

He didn't he only sighed and they stared at one another.

Luna's eyes went teary.

"What now?"She asked.

He sighed.

"I'm taking you back."He said.

Luna sighed.

"Wait please don't."She said.

He glared at her.

Bulma,Chi-Chi,Layla,and 18 were being lifted out.

They stirred and woke up.

They screamed and rolled off.

The battle for them begun.

Bulma dodged.

Chi-Chi flew.

Layla jumped.

18 landed.

This kept going and going.

Vegeta tackled Bulma.

Kakarot did the same.

As did Radditz and Krillin.

They were all caught.

All they did was stare into each others eyes.

Some with tears others sad.

**~Dawn~**

"How about we all defeat them?"Asked Luna.

As dawn arrived.

The girls were in front of the boys now.

"Not a bad idea."Selene said.

"What if we lose?"Bulma yelled.

"Bulma!"They all yelled.

She shrank back.

"Okay,okay."She said putting up her hands.

"Just sayin' gosh."She said.

They all sighed.

"First lets get cleaned up."Layla said.

They all agreed.

The girls went to one place the boys in the other.

Selene scrubbed her arm.

She thanked Kami that Bulma packed sponges.

She held her breath and went under water.

Luna washed herself giggling at Selene.

She had a Mother/Childish behavior at times.

Layla and Chi-Chi wondered about their mother.

Serenity was a good woman.

But Layla said that she died.

She witnessed her death.

This saddened Chi-Chi.

_'Poor Layla_'She'd think.

Bulma and 18 got out wrapping a towel around them.

They dried and put on their clothes.

Luna,Selene,Chi-Chi and Layla were next.

They went towards the males.

Bulma and 18 were already smiling.

"Okay so we follow you?"They asked.

Vegeta and Krillin smiled and nodded.

Selene and Luna were grabbed gently.

Bardock started to whisper.

"Selene,come on.I know a perfect place."

Selene blushed.

She was a bit worried and scared.

What was up?

He didn't know Earth!

She followed him.

Their hands linked.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around Luna.

"Luna,come on,I'll take you to a great place."

Luna was worried but followed Vegeta.

Bulma and 18 were swept of their feet.

"Come on Bulma lets go."Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma blushed and smiled.

"Okay."She said and followed.

"Lets blow off this place 18."He said.

18 blushed.

"Alright!"She smiled.

They flew off.

Leaving Chi-Chi and Layla.

"Come on Lay."Radditz said.

Layla blushed.

"I'm not going."She said.

"That blush says other wise."He remarked.

Layla growled.

Her blush melting.

He smirked and grabbed her.

They flew off.

"How about we go?"Kakarot asked.

"Okay!"Chi-Chi said smiling.

They flew off.

**~Selene and Bardock~**

Bardock and Selene followed a path.

Bardock had his arm around Selene.

His tail wrapped around her waist.

His eyes glancing at her every momment.

She only looked down.

Blue met brown.

She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So.."He said.

His voice some how different.

Not the same.

Dark and odd.

Not Playful and Fighty.

She was now scared.

"Y-yes?"She asked.

"Oh my love Selene."He said.

Selene was now worried.

"How much do you love me?"He asked.

Selene was now scared.

She gently pulled away but couldn't.

"I-I love you so much."She said.

Terrified and Scared now.

Her voice was shakey.

He smirked at this.

They ended up in front of a building.

It looked like an Asylum for crying out loud!

Giving me a Touch-Me-Not look.

The sunny dawn lit sky was now a stormy gray.

He put a black Crystal over her face.

She black out.

He caught her.

He looked at the Crystal,it turned white.

And picked her up bridal style.

Carrying her into the building.

**~Luna and Vegeta~**

They went down a path.

His tail was around her.

She walked calmly and happily.

The sky turned a dull gray.

Making the world seem Stupid.

Its color green trees made the Dull.

"So my Wonderful Queen Luna."Started Vegeta.

Luna felt strange vibes coming from her mate.

"You know you mean the Galaxy to me."

She nodded.

"You know your my Beautiful love."He added.

Luna started to feel her gut say Fight.

She stared at him.

"How much do you love me,My Queen."

Luna stared at him.

"Very m-Much."She said.

He smirked and now they stood before a building.

He put a black crystal in front of her.

She fainted.

He caught her.

Slowly the Crystal turned Red.

He smirked.

He carried her to the Building.

**~Bulma and Vegeta~**

Both of them walked down a path.

The path had trees at its side.

Making it looked Old yet shady.

Sadly the sun was hidden behind the thick clouds.

Vegeta smirked slightly.

His tail wrapped around her.

Her blue hair suddenly wiped to the side.

It waved up and down slightly.

He smiled.

"So.."He began.

Bulma glanced at him.

"Yes,Vegeta?"She asked.

"Well just wanted to ask..Do you love me?"

Bulma's eyes suddenly widened.

"Love you?"She asked.

He nodded.

Getting a bit impatient.

"Yes."She said.

He smirked.

The plan was still in the bag.

They now stood in front of an Asylum like Building.

She stared at him.

He quickly pulled out a Black Crystal.

She struggled and he put it to her face.

She fell back her eyes closed.

Her smirked.

Now seeing the Crystal turned Blue.

Her carried her into the Asylum like building.

**~18 and Krillin~**

18 and Krillin walked down a road.

The sky was gray and sunless.

Dull and sad.

Krillin was up in the air.

He smirked as he felt they got closer.

"So..18."He started.

18 glanced at him.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Do you love me?"He asked.

She gasped.

"Well you see I don't know...I"

He got tired.

They were aledy in front of thebuilding.

He put the black Crystal over her face.

It turned sun shine Yellow.

She fell quiet.

Her eyes closed and she fell.

He carried her in.

**~Chi-Chi and Kakarot~**

Chi-Chi walked with Kakarot.

His tail around her.

He smirked as they walked.

Chi-Chi raised an eye brow but said nothing.

As they walked his tail was around her.

She felt like something was warning her.

But what?

As they walked Chi-Chi felt odd Vibes.

"So..Chi."He began.

She looked a him.

His tail was no around her waist.

"Do you love me?"He asked leaning in.

She looked shocked.

"I..Yes."She said firmly.

He smiled.

She looked worried.

He put the black Crystal over her.

She fell back eyes closed.

The Crystal turned black and Silver.

He shrugged and carried her in.

**~Layla and Radditz~**

She struggled against him.

"Let me go!"She yelled.

"No."He said.

She punched him.

He dodged and grabbed her fist.

She struggled.

"Let me go Jerk!"She yelled.

"No."He simply said.

She was now over his shoulder.

She growled and mumbled.

He dropped her.

They now stood in front of a Building.

The Asylum like building stood giving a Touch-Me-not look.

"Layla."He said.

"What?"She snapped.

"Do you love me?"He asked.

"Y-N-Y-YN!"She was confused.

Her blush said yes and so did her eyes.

"Sorda."She said.

He laughed and put his arm around her.

"Well.."He said.

He took out a black Crystal.

She stared at it.

She jerked away from him.

He grabbed her.

She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes!"He said,the crystal over her face.

"No!"She hollered.

He growled.

She smirked.

"I'm not so love sick."She said.

_'No,but your weakness.'_He thought.

"LAYLA!"The Girls screamed.

Layla opened her eyes.

"Don't worr-"She was in front of the crystal.

She closed her eyes and fell back.

Her body went limp.

Radditz laughed.

"Oh well never trust love."He said.

He picked her up and carried her to the Building.

**~Unknown Place~**

6 men came out of space pods.

They all seem to be looking for something.

Question was: What?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh!**

**How could the boys do that?**

**Who are these 6 men?**

**What are they looking for?**

**Are the girls Okay?**

**Who's behind this?**

**Why'd the girls do this?**

**Why did love turn?**

**Why did they go good to bad?**

**What is this Crystal?**

**What is that Building?**

**What's up with the boys?**

**Why did the Crystals Change color?**

**Why are the crystals in the story?**

**All will be revealed next time!**

**And if you're real curious:**

**Visit my Profile and I have a Sneek Peak section.**


	11. Troubles Arise!

**A/N: Okay!**

**All questions will be answered...**

**Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Troubles Arise!**

The girls woke up.

They stood and felt odd..

Selene's eyes were darker.

Luna's Eyes the same.

Chi-Chi's had a Twinge of Gray.

Layla's were Darker.

Bulma and 18's were Normal.

Frieza walked in.

His head held high.

Selene growled.

"You sick Lizard!What did you do,To us,to me?"She asked.

Frieza laughed.

"I'll show you."He said,and then Selene flew back to the wall.

"Now,You will fight your 'Loved ones.'"He said.

"Get ready,Get set go!"He smirked.

Selene flew out followed by Luna,Chi-Chi,and Layla.

Selene fell straight toward the ground.

"Ow.."She said.

"I know right?"Luna exclaimed,Since she landed on her bottom hurting her more than,thought.

She got up and growled at the Window.

She 'Humphed' and stomped away and ran into a tree.

"Ug-AH!"She said as a snail climbed up her leg.

She threw it off,and while she did she said: "Get it off me!Get it off me!"

She ran and jumped behind Selene.

Who was Daydreaming in her own Mind.

Layla and Chi-Chi sat down and were Watching.

Luna started to cry.

"I should have never said those words to him!"She said.

Selene felt a deep frown come to her Face.

"I told Bardock some bad ones too."She said.

Layla sighed.

"Same here."She said.

Chi-Chi stood silent.

The Four women got up and walked.

As they did they sensed a power level.

Four other power levels.

They all turned.

Selene saw a man with a scar on his cheek.

She tensed back.

Luna saw a Brunette male she instantly got scared.

Chi-Chi hid behind Layla as she saw a boy with wild hair.

Layla squeaked as she saw a boy with long Spikey hair.

_'Radditz?'_

_'Kakarot!'_

_'Bardock!'_

_'Vegeta!'_

Selene and Luna got up and fighting stance.

Layla and Chi-Chi tensed.

"Look we're not here to fight!"Kakarot said.

"Then why in the He-"Layla paused.

She had saw some Orange guy carry her into the Building.

"But Wh-"She screamed.

"Ew!Ew!Ew!"She screetched.

Everyone looked at her.

"I cannot believe I thought you were cute!"She yelled,pointing at Radditz.

Selene squinted at Radditz.

"He's kinda cute."She said.

"SELENE SERENITY!"Layla yelled Selene's first and middle name.

Selene fell over to her side.

Chi-Chi giggled while Luna laughed.

"Wait!HOLD ON!"Luna said.

"Aren't they our you know..."She said.

"Oh!"They all said.

"..Scouts Assemble!"Layla said.

"I am Sailor Sun!"She said having a pose.

"I wait what the heck I am not doing that!"Luna said.

"Vegeta are you gonna knock me out?"She asked.

Vegeta walked over to her.

Luna got into fighting stance.

Vegeta grabbed her and looked in her eyes.

"Look Luna,it's me Vegeta."He said.

She shook him away.

Radditz went over to Layla.

His tail tickled her side.

She dropped her stance and laughed.

Radditz smirked.

Kakarot and Bardock went over to the two females.

Selene shaked back a bit.

"Come on Sel it's me."He said.

She glared at him.

The other 'Bardock' didn't have Spandex pants.

Not to mention the other one didn't have a scouter that was green.

She leaned in.

Selene began to see somethings in his mind.

_'She's to Precious to lose.'_

_'Sel-chan please come back.'_

Is what she read.

"Bar-Chan."She said,Tears in her eyes.

She hugged him making him step back slightly before he hugged her.

Kakarot stared at Chi-Chi.

"Come on Chi."He said.

"It's really me."He added.

She looked in his eyes.

He had that Innocent child look in his eyes.

She saw that he wasn't as Serious as before.

"Kakarot do you know what an Asylum is?"She asked.

"No,why?"He asked.

"No reason!"She hugged him smiling.

That was Kakarot.

Luna and Vegeta sighed.

"I guess we're all like Romeo and Juliet."Layla said.

"Why?"Selene asked.

"We can't be together,we have to kill them."Layla answered.

Selene clung on to Bardock.

"I guess we have to but I don't want too."She said.

Bardock pushed her arms to her side.

"Excuse me?"He asked,angrily.

"I have to kill you."Selene answered.

"Oh no you're not."Bardock said.

"I have to But I-!"Selene informed.

"I don't care!"

"Bu-"

"Selene Serenity-"

"Don't you say my name!"

"Then don't st-"

Selene broke away from his grip.

"I can't believe you're treating me like my mother!"

Bardock growled.

"I can't believe you're acting like my Daughter!"

Selene yanked at her hair.

"I am not acting like one!"She said.

"Well you sure are,you need to stop being Playful and Stupid!"He yelled.

Selene stopped.

Layla suddenly wished she hadn't talked.

Selene had tears of anger and sadness.

Bardock instantly felt regret and remorse.

"Selene I-"

"You know what?"She screamed.

"I should have never came back!"She added and ran away.

She said the words she hated and now she meant it.

Luna sighed.

"You know she didn't want to kill you,she only said it as thinking."

Bardock sighed.

"Besides Luna can't kill me she's to weak!"Vegeta said.

"Yes I can!"She yelled.

"Oh no you can't!"Vegeta said.

Luna sighed.

Vegeta leaned in to kiss her but she kicked him.

"Who kicked you eh?"She yelled crying and ran off.

His pride always ruined her sometimes at the end.

Layla and Chi-Chi stood back.

Bardock and Vegeta sighed.

"We'll be back."They said in Unison.

Bardock ran in followed by Vegeta holding his stomach.

"If only I never opened my freaking mouth."Layla said.

She went over and sat on a rock.

Radditz went over to her and sat next to her.

"Nah,it wasn't your fault,it's Friezas."He said.

"I hope so Rad-Radditz!"She started to hug him.

Chi-Chi and Kakarot glanced at eachother.

_~With the Others~_

Bardock ran and followed Selene's Ki.

If only he hadn't yelled at her.

He crouched behind a tree and watched her.

She was next to a tree that was on the edge of the River.

She had been crying making her face red.

She watched the water slip away.

Bardock sighed.

He walked up to her.

She stayed still.

"Sel-chan I'm sorry."He said.

She looked at him.

She got up and hugged him.

"Bar-chan am I really Stupid?"She asked crying.

"No,little one,no."He said.

She hated that name.

He was 6 foot or 5 foot almost hitting 6.

The nickname made her feel short but that was his point.

She sniffled with Recovery.

_~With Luna and Vegeta~_

Luna had sat down on the edge of a pond.

Vegeta walked up to her and sat next to her.

His arms were crossed and he was looking down at the water.

She looked up at him.

He looked at her.

She instantly looked down.

Not meeting his gaze.

"I am sorry."He said.

She gasped.

"Really?"

"Did I stutter?"He asked.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Veggie!"She said.

"Gah!Don't no!"He said.

"No I am not getting off you King Vegetable!"She said.

"Whatever Queen Moon."He said.

"Moon and Vegetable?"She asked.

"Moon and Vegetable."He nodded,agreeing.

She smiled.

"Veggie-chan."She said.

"Don't call me that!"He whined.

She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Unless I did something stupid."He said like a little boy admitting what he did.

She smiled and hugged him harder knocking him over.

_~Unknown~_

Little did they all know they were all watched.

Frieza laughed.

"Goodness!Love needs to meet End."He said.

"And I know exactly how.."He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry for the long long time!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**All I know is that I am tired.**

**Also I have two other Stories:**

**Bloody Mary!(Oneshot)**

**Dragon's Angel(Sequel in Chapters,Chapters: 1)**

**Well that's all for today!**

**Next time on A Saiyans Heart**

**Chapter 12**

**Fire and Ice and everything not so nice**

**Sneak Peek:**

_Selene screamed._

_It burned it hurt!_

_She panted._

_Why was she here?_

_What had she done?_

_She needed an Angel a miracle!_

_"Somebody!Hel-"She started to Choke._

_She looked up to see a light above her._

_Was it her time?_

_She fell back and for the first time in her life she wished she was Serious._

_~With Luna~_

_Luna looked around._

_The place was cold and she shivered._

_If only she had some heat!_

_She felt ice break beneath her._

_It opened up._

_She slipped into the water._

_She screamed and the coolness._

_"Ee!Someone!Selene!Vegeta!Help!"She screamed._

_"It's cold!I can't-"She started to struggle nearing to Drowning._

_She floated on her back now._

_She saw a bright light appear in the Navy blue heavens._

_Was this her calling?_

_For the first time in her life she wished she was Dead._

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**

**Happy Holidays just in case if I don't post on Christmas!**

**-Amber(Amy)**


	12. Fire and Ice and everything not so Nice

**A/N:**

**Tis the Season to love this Story!**

**Fa La La La La **

**Come on Review!**

**Fa La La La La La**

**You know you want to!**

**But READ the story first.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 12<strong>

**Fire and Ice and everything not so nice**

Selene and Bardock flew back.

Layla waved.

"We have to go but Will you still be here?"She asked.

Luna and Vegeta were just walking back.

"Yes."Vegeta said.

The females waved and flew off.

As they went the knew something was going to happen.

They put serious faces on.

Luna and Selene walked to the main room.

Layle and Chi-Chi walked behind them.

As they made their way the Sadly bowed before Frieza.

He smiled.

_'Loves End.'_ He thought.

Selene shook slightly from his icey gaze.

Luna grabbed Selene for support.

He smiled wider.

"Layla,Chi-Chi go wait outside I have to speak in Private."He said.

The younger girls nodded and left.

Selene and Luna now stood bravely.

Frieza got off his throne and smiled.

"Guards!"He called.

Two ugly creatures came.

"Take these two to the Room."He said.

The grabbed the two Women and threw them into rooms.

Their fate had just begun.

Yet little did they know two were Watching.

Selene was thrown into a Hot, room.

She looked around.

It started to get really hot.

Beads of sweat ran down her face.

Selene screamed.

It burned it hurt!

She panted.

Why was she here?

What had she done?

She needed an Angel a miracle!

"Somebody!Hel-"She started to Choke.

She looked up to see a light above her.

Was it her time?

She fell back and for the first time in her life she wished she was Serious.

~With Luna~

Luna looked around.

The place was cold and she shivered.

If only she had some heat!

She felt ice break beneath her.

It opened up.

She slipped into the water.

She screamed at the Coolness.

"Ee!Someone!Selene!Vegeta!Help!"She screamed.

"It's cold!I can't-"She started to struggle nearing to Drowning.

She floated on her back now.

She saw a bright light appear in the Navy blue heavens.

Was this her calling?

For the first time in her life she wished she was Dead.

A woman so beautiful came down.

Her eyes were Onyx as was her hair.

Her skin the same tone as Luna's.

She reached out and picked up Luna.

Her mouth was moving but Luna couldn't hear the words.

She closed her heavy eyes and slipped away.

Still shivering.

_~Selene~_

A woman flew down.

She seemed Selene's age.

She as well looked like her.

As she flew down a light followed.

Selene looked up.

She was sweating and when she tried to get up she broke her leg.

The woman picked her up gently and flew away from the room.

Selene closed her eyes,she felt the samething she felt 15 years ago.

_~Bulma and 18~_

Bulma turned around from a noise.

It sounded like glass breaking.

18 had heard it too.

They both sighed.

"You know I have a bad feeling."18 said.

"Yeah me too."Bulma replied.

The both turned back to their work.

Suddenly the noise was heard again.

The two turned.

Vegeta and Krillin appeared.

"I have bad news."Krillin said.

"What?"18 asked.

"Selene and my Mom were thrown into Death rooms."Vegeta answered.

Bulma gasped.

"OMG!"She said.

"I thought I said it was stupid."18 said.

"You did but I like it!"Bulma replied.

"Well all we now is that My mother and Selene are gone."Vegeta said.

They all sighed.

Soon Vegeta and Krillin left saying Good-bye and 'See you soon'.

_~With Layla and Chi-Chi~_

The two looked at Frieza.

"Nah,Go outside and Guard."He said.

They nodded and ran.

"We can't be like this!"Layla said once outside.

"I know!"Chi-Chi said.

Layla ran off into the woods.

Chi-Chi ran off too.

"Radditz!"Layla called.

She felt the urge to punch something.

Radditz never came.

"Here let me see."Chi-Chi said.

"Kakarot!"She called.

Kakarot suddenly came into view.

He was upside down on a tree branch.

"Yeah?"He asked.

Chi-Chi and Layla laughed.

"Where's Radditz?"Layla asked in a sudden serious tone.

"RADDITZ!"Kakarot yelled real loud.

"Aw shoot!"Radditz said.

"What?"He asked.

"Layla wants you."Kakarot said smiling.

"What?"Radditz asked Layla.

Layla walked up and simply punched him.

"Ow?"He asked.

Layla sighed.

"Don't worry Sel and Lun are Strong you never now!"Chi-Chi said.

Layla nodded not convinced.

Kakarot frowned.

"What happened?"He asked.

Layla sighed.

"You see Frieza sorda did something..."She said.

"Like what?"Radditz asked.

"I don't know!"Layla yelled,her eyes closed and she pulled her hair as she fell to her knees.

Radditz's face was shocked.

"Excuse me?"Radditz asked.

"YOUR MOM IS GONE!"Layla yelled.

"Someone's a Drama Queen.."Mumbled Chi-Chi.

"You shut up!"Layla yelled.

Chi-Chi shut up and sighed.

"This is never ever gonna work!"Chi-Chi said.

Radditz and Kakarot stood aback.

In Shock,in fear,in...Anger.

"Why?"Radditz said.

"We just got her back!"Radditz yelled.

"Dad just got her back!"He added.

"Man,Dad's gonna be real Sad."Kakarot said,sadly.

"Not to mention broken."Radditz added after the comment.

"Yeah.."Kakarot said.

"Oh poor Bardock."Layla and Chi-Chi said.

"Who knows how Selene is."Chi-Chi said alone.

"And Luna..Oh Poor Vegeta!"Layla added dramaticly.

_~Selene and Luna~_

The Saviors put the two women in beds.

They were white with Satin.

The sheets white,satin,Pillows comfortable.

"Oh Katrina,Luna's freezing!"Said Luna's look-a-like.

"Yes,and Selene is Sweating Buckets,might as well get me a couple buckets Diana."

Diana sighed.

Both heaven like women looked at them.

"Bardock!"Selene screamed for her mate.

Luna panted.

"Veggie!"Luna called.

Diana and Katrina left the room.

"Bar-Chan!"Selene called.

"Veg-"Luna sighed and turned shaking slightly.

"No,Bar-,I-AH!"Selene screamed.

In her mind flames were there.

Luna became quiet.

Only the Terrifying screams echoed through the halls.

"No!No!NO!"Selene woke up.

The blue-eyed woman looked down.

She was wearing a white,Thin strapped,night-gown.

Selene's hair stuck to her skin from the sweat.

Katrina was watching her amazed.

"She is my Reincarnation."She said.

Katrina noticed Selene's Azure,near to Ice,blue eyes.

They were exactly like her own.

Selene looked around.

"Where am I?"She asked.

"Who am I?"Selene asked herself.

A small black cat with Green eyes walked up to Selene.

It jumped on the bed.

The cat was chubby and dark.

Selene smiled.

"Hi Kitty who are you?"She asked her face in the cats.

"Meow!"Meowed the cat.

"I think I'll call you Midnight."Selene said.

"Come on Midnight!"She invited the cat to follow.

It followed her.

Selene explored the place.

"Wow!This place is huge!"Selene said in awe.

"Hello?"Katrina called.

"Oh!"Selene hid behind a shelf.

**(A/N: Aw Goten Momment!)**

"I see you hiding might as well come out."Katrina said.

Selene came out.

"H-Hi I'm sorry is this place yours?"Selene asked.

"It is..But you're my Great Grandaughter so it's yours too."Katrina laughed.

Katrina and Diana were talking in the main room.

Katrina would bring everyone away from Frieza.

They would train and then destroy him so their planets and all can be free.

Selene stared at her,and her eyes had innocence in them.

"Come with me."Katrina said.

Selene followed her.

Selene looked at a large mirror and was shocked.

Both of them looked the same.

Yet dressed different.

Selene's dress was White,Had thin straps,Wich making a Square shape revealing her collerbones,The dress hugged the top of her body revealing her curves,then lossened before her knees,She wore white flats.

Katrina's dress was aqua blue,The dress was strapless and tight from the top,and flowed down like a water fall,Her it was open from the front only showing her lower thighs,She had aqua colored heeled boots.

Selene was awed at this.

Katrina smiled.

"Well Selene go outside and train."Katrina said.

"Okay!"Selene said and ran off kind akward since she said a name.

Katrina vanished.

_~Katrina~_

Katrina appeared in the woods.

The woman looked around.

She heard some talking so she followed.

Katrina peeked at the group.

There was 4 of them.

One was a girl,with brown hair,Brown eyes and pale skin.

One was also a girl,Hair onyx,eyes onyx and milky skin.

One was a boy,Crazy untamed onyx hair, onyx eyes,and milky skin.

The last was a boy,Long spikey hair,Onyx eyes,and milky skin.

"Hello Great Great Grandchildren."Katrina said.

The Four turned.

The two males got defensive.

"Who are you?"They asked.

"Your Mothers Great Grandmother."Katrina simply said.

They growled until the clearly saw her.

"She looks like Mom!"Radditz said as a matter-of-Fact.

Katrina smiled.

"I'm just gonna call you Grandma."Kakarot said.

Katrina laughed.

Selene's boy was like Selene and herself.

"Come my Starlings for you have yet for bad things to appear."Katrina said sadly.

"What?"Kakarot asked.

"Your Mother lost her memory."Katrina answered her blood.

"No!"Layla said standing.

"It can't be!"Chi-Chi denied.

"Yet it is."Katrina answered.

Katrina used her power and a portal appeared.

"Follow me."Katrina said.

They followed.

They all ended up in the main room.

A second later Diana appeared.

Bardock,Vegeta,Prince Vegeta,and Krillin appeared.

"Well Vegeta please follow me and other Vegeta."Diana said.

Vegeta followed her,and soon Prince Vegeta followed.

As they went the found Luna setting up.

"Luna!"King Vegeta ran to her.

"Who are you?"Luna asked.

Vegeta was shocked.

He pulled back and looked in her dark depths.

"Luna, you don't remember me?"He asked.

"No,are you my Friend?"Luna smiled.

"Yes,but more than one."Vegeta said.

Prince Vegeta stood outside.

Tears were in his eyes,even if he wouldn't admit it he was sad.

"Hm,are you my Brother?"Luna guessed.

"No."Vegeta said,sadly.

"Oh I know!"Luna giggled.

"You're my Husband."She added.

Vegeta hugged her and sobbed.

It hurt so bad.

His mate didn't remember him at all.

Krillin showed up.

He heard everything.

"I'm sorry."Krillin said.

"It's okay."Vegeta sighed and turned to face the wall.

_~With the Others~_

"Follow me."Katrina said.

"Bardock,Boys."She added.

The boys followed leaving only the two sisters.

They made it to the outside of the main room.

Selene laid down,looking into a book.

"Selene."Katrina said.

The Woman looked up.

Selene got up and waved to the three boys.

Katrina bowed and left.

"Hi,what's your name?"She asked them.

"Selene!"Bardock hugged her.

"Owie!You're crushing me!"Selene whined.

Bardock let go.

"Sel-chan stop playing around."Bardock laughed.

Selene pushed him away.

He was a bit warm..

She started to freak out and cry.

_'The fire hurt and burned!'_

"Selene calm down!"Bardock growled.

He felt his ears ring.

Kakarot and Radditz were gone but they still heard everything.

"No!It burns!"Selene yelled pulling her hair.

Bardock put her arms to her side,to prevent her from pulling her hair.

"Little one please calm down!"Bardock cooed.

Selene stopped crying and looked at him.

Bardock read her power level.

It dropped badly.

500 was it.

Selene's power level before was 40,000.

Now it was 500.

"Selene do you know who I am?"He asked.

Selene smiled.

"You're my Friend?"She asked.

Bardock shook his head.

"More?"Selene asked.

Bardock nodded.

"Like my Prince?"Selene asked.

Bardock thought but nodded.

Selene jumped and kissed him.

She pulled back.

"Then can I be the Princess?"Selene asked.

Bardock sighed and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry but I can-I just can't love a 5-year-old."He said.

Selene sighed.

Bardock walked away.

Selene sighed.

"Hey um Miss?"Radditz said.

Selene looked up.

"I'm sorry."Radditz said and left.

Kakarot walked away only looking back.

_~Vegeta~_

He pulled Luna away.

"I'm sorry but I can't love you.."He said.

Luna tilted her head.

Vegeta walked away.

Vegeta and Krillin sighed and walked.

All the men walked to the main room.

Katrina and Diana waited sadly.

"Bardock how could you?"

"Vegeta why?"

"Because Selene isn't mine no more,She doesn't remember me,She doesn't even have me in her mind nor her kids."

"Because Luna isn't mine any more."

_~Selene~_

Selene watched them go.

She started to cry.

Selene blasted a power blast at a mirror.

The mirror reflected it and hit her full on.

She fell back.

Suddenly she remembered and was angry.

Selene walked to the Main room shakily.

_~Luna~_

Luna fell back and hit herself hard against the wall.

She hit her head and insantly remembered.

"Vegeta is my Mate!"Luna said.

She cried and got up angry.

Luna got up and walked to the main room stumbley.

_~Now together~_

Selene and Luna walked their way to the Main room.

"Selene!"

"Luna!"

Selene screamed a bit and fell.

"Ow,that's gonna hurt in the morning."She said.

Luna fell but was okay.

Vegeta walked up to her and picked her up.

He sighed.

"Com-"

"Vegeta?"She said.

Vegeta's face brightened up.

"How could you forget about me?"She screamed.

"I-"

"Why was I too stupid?Not pretty?Not Beautiful!"She screamed.

"No but Lu-"

"Shut up!I hate y-"Luna fell in his arms.

She moaned.

"It hurts."Luna said falling asleep.

Vegeta hugged her and stroaked her hair and back.

Bardock went and picked Selene up.

Her power level was Cycling back.

"Selene go-"

"Shut up!"Selene screamed.

"How could you?"She asked.

"B-"

"No!"She said weakly.

"Selene-"

"You said 'I just can't love a 5-year-old'"She mumbled.

"Selene please,look I am sorry I love you I couldn't be with you,You were,"He remembered her face.

She looked so beautiful.

So innocent.

Why the heck was her so Stupid?

Bardock looked down.

Selene's eyes were closed as if waiting.

"I was wha-"Selene opened her eyes.

She grabbed him weakly by the hair.

"Did I look dumb?Ugly?You're not sorry why the heck am I in your arms?"Selene asked.

She let go and fell back.

Still in his arms.

His Tail wrapped around her and rubbed her hip sadly.

The only way to know if a Saiyan male was sorry their tail would say everything.

Bardock sighed.

"You looked Innocently Beautiful."He said.

Selene looked in her eyes and began to cry.

Tears slipped down her face.

She was too weak.

Her power was Cycling and it was coming on strong.

Selene tried to move but ended up snuggling back with Bardock,crying more.

Bardock hugged her,and to his suprise she gave up.

Selene closed her eyes and sleeped.

She reached into his mind weakly.

_'Bardock I-I..'_She stopped.

Bardock stared at her.

Selene was already limp.

His tail still stroking her.

"Get Well Selene please..I'm sorry."He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay!I finished the Chappie!**

**Vegeta: Darn!**

**Amber: Ha!**

**Turles: Are you still gonna go out on a fic with me?**

**Amber: No!**

**Turles: Come on!I saw you were seeing me in my Movie.**

**Amber: Nu-uh!**

**Turles: You thought I was cute!**

**Amber: Yeah when you were close to getting blasted.**

**Well bye-bye!**

**Enjoy this.**

**Poor Bardock,He didn't mean what he said.**

**NOTICE: Bardock feels Remorse.**

**Poor Selene!**

**Will their love last?**

**Will Luna and Vegeta's even last as well?**

**Find out later!**

**Happy almost Christmas!**

**Also I Cancelled "Dragons Angels"**

**Sorry but I had to,**

**R&R!**


	13. Regrets,Prices,Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for not posting Guys! **

**My computer Broke down around Christmas and my documents were gone..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Regrets,Prices,Surprises**

Selene Woke up.

She felt a little sick.

She looked around.

No one was near.

She opened her Curtains.

The sun was peaking out.

She heard soft foots steps.

She ran to the bed and she laid down.

Bardock walked in.

Really tired, he had been training.

Selene knew he was stressed and wanted to comfort him..

But then again the words stung in her head.

_"I can't love a 5 year old."_

She acted asleep and lowered her Ki.

Bardock got on the bed and sighed.

He was fustrated,stressed,and miserable.

He finally got her back but then he ruined it.

He screwed it all up.

He looked at Selene for awhile.

The Woman he grew up with.

The woman he fell in love with.

The woman he was mated to.

And he let that all fall apart.

He got up and left.

Selene sat up.

She got out of bed but stumbled a little.

Then she got her clothes,and looked in the mirror.

She looked okay.

Then she got up and walked away.

She saw King Vegeta come out.

She hid her Ki and hid.

He walked right passed her.

Luna sneaked out as well and the two collided.

"Luna?"

"Selene?"

"Phew!"They said in unison.

"Hey, are you going outside?By any chance?"Luna asked.

"Yup,Are you?"Selene asked.

"Yes." Luna answered.

"Lets go." Selene said.

When the two women rounded the corner they ran into..

Their Mates.

"Uh-oh.."Selene mumbled.

"Selene!"Luna said.

"What it's true.."

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Selene giggled.

Wow were they Dead.

"Seriously Selene?"Luna asked.

"Yes."Selene said laughing.

Luna got up.

"I am going to train." She said.

Vegeta smirked.

"No you're not." He said.

"Yes I am!" Luna growled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"YES!"

"NO!"

Selene grabbed Bardock and took him away.

Luna and Vegeta were battling with nonviolence.

"I hate you!" Luna said.

"So now you mean it?"Vegeta asked.

"What?"

"The first time, it was away to get away."

Luna stared into his eyes.

She was a little shocked...

How could this be?

He knew?

"Yes.."

"You know in a couple of weeks we're gonna try to defeat Frieza?"

"But how?"

"Simple, Training and Surprise."

Luna sighed.

"Well then I am going to Train."She said.

Vegeta grabbed her Arm.

"Oh no you're not."

"What?"

"No without me."He said.

Luna glared at him.

Her eyes were glowing with rage.

"Are you being Clingy?"She asked.

"No..."He mumbled.

She smirked.

Vegeta turned away.

His tail coiled around her wrist.

_**'Bardock**_ _**and Selene'**_

Selene turned around another corner.

"Okay so I am ready to train!" She smiled.

"But first..."Bardock leaned in.

Selene's mind flashed to the Painful lines.

She took a huge step back.

Bardock ended up falling flat on his face.

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe we can bring the boys in!"

She clapped.

"And it could be bonding time!"She said,smiling her bright smile.

The Boys right on que came around the corner.

Selene sighed in relief.

She didn't want to be alone with Bardock.

Not at all.

She moved towards her sons and hugged them tightly.

Bardock got up, he felt odd.

A Pain somewhere in his chest.

Something he felt long ago..

When Kakarot was born,and Selene was gone..

He tried to shake this feeling off but it wouldn't go.

What the heck was he feeling?

He sighed.

**Somewhere...**

"Weaknesses for told..."A loud voice said.

"To get to a Saiyan warrior is through his Family?" The Voice was Feminine.

"Perfect!" It said.

"Selene and Luna can be taken down, and if their sons come in?"

"Then I shall take them down!" The Voice laughed,a cackling laugh.

Her pale,white,boney,hand was raised.

"Oh Katrina, Oh Diana, say Good-bye to your Reincarnations."She laughed.

"Without them where shall you be?"

"Not even Selene can escape her Death, Not even the Powerful Ruler can escape her Fate."

The thing laughed,a cackling laughter.

"Frieza better not Fail me,if so I shall shut that stupid,good for nothing, Lizard down."

The Figure stood.

Now seeing it's shape.

A woman so the shape was.

About 5'5.

Blood Crimson locks.

Death pale skin.

Her eyes were as well blood red.

Skeleton Shadows lined and decorated the walls.

Blue Fire on the right side of the room, Red on the Left.

Her throne was made of bones.

"My dear red lady."A man bowed.

"Frieza sends news."

"What is this news?"Her eyes darkened.

"The Saiyans,and Humans got away..."

"WHAT?" She screamed,with raw anger.

She raised her hand about the blast the man,the Ki was so Crimson it was terrifying.

"Wait!He says to give him one more chance,he promises that you shall slaughter them!"

She stopped, "Fine. But only one,and then if he is to Fail I shall slaughter him."

The man nodded.

The woman turned around.

"Get out!"She said.

The man ran as fast as he could.

The woman turned and sat down.

"Frieza, you better not Fail me..."The room dimmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The Fight is on.**

**Who will win?**

**Evil or Good?**

**But who is this?**

**Anyone seem to know her?**

**Next time on:**

_**"A Saiyans Heart"**_

_Diana fell to her knees._

_"The Energy!"_

_"Yes?"Katrina asked worried._

_"It's so dark!"Diana said holding her head._

_Katrina gasped._

_"You don't think?.."_

_"I believe so..She is Coming..And it's not for a good reason.."  
><em>


	14. Love & Heartbreak Vs Blood & Fear

**A/N: Next Chappie!**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Love & Heartbreak Vs. Blood & Fear  
><strong>

Selene,Bardock,Radditz,and Kakarot stood on a Field.

Selene and Bardock were facing each other.

Bardock came for her.

He gave her a round house.

Selene blocked it with her Knee quickly.

She right hooked Bardock's Face.

But Bardock stopped it with his Forearm.

Selene knew Bardock's Weakness.

She wasn't stupid!

With her Free hand she stoked his waist.

Bardock wavered slightly under her touch.

She started to go lower.

He stared into her eyes.

Trying to keep a Serious face.

She grabbed his tail and turned him quickly and swiftly.

"So Kids when you're fighting a Saiyan go for the Tail."

"But Mom we're Boys..."

"Then,Um."Selene thought.

Bardock was on the ground mumbling.

She kept her grip on his Tail.

"Then when they're not looking grab it and do as I am now."

Selene gestured to her pose.

She was on Bardock's back,while Bardock was on the ground.

"Selene, get off me."Bardock said.

Selene didn't get off him.

Kakarot and Radditz now faced one another.

Selene was dazed as she stared.

Bardocks tail wrapped around her wrist.

Selene noticed but it was too late.

His tail threw her down right beside him.

He got up and sat Indian style.

Selene didn't look at him.

Kakarot and Radditz were fighting in Positions.

Radditz tickled Kakarot's side.

Kakarot laughed and was thrown down.

Radditz grabbed his tail and smiled.

"Yeah!Beat that Kakarot!"

Kakarot got up and shook himself off.

"You're on!" Kakarot said.

Radditz got up smirking.

The both flew off.

And in the Distance you can see them, bouncing off each other.

Selene watched them go.

"Hm, Well I am hungry!"She got up.

Bardock stopped her and sat her down.

"You want to be trained right?"He asked.

"Not by you."She mumbled.

"What?"He asked.

"Not,By,YOU."She said.

Bardock stared at her.

He reached into her mind.

_"I just can't love a 5 year-old."_

Bardock realized it.

"Selene I-"

Selene was already gone.

She hid herself in the castle.

She walked down open pathways.

**~With Vegeta and Luna~**

Luna and Vegeta were both in their room.

"Look Onna." Vegeta started.

"Why should I even look?"She said.

"Luna Rose-"

"I'm sorry but I can't love you!"Luna screamed.

"Luna, I-"

She threw a Vase at him.

He dodged and the beauty of it shattered.

"Do you see that Vegeta?"

"That was exactly like my Heart,you broke it!"She cried.

Vegeta reached out but Luna ran away.

She ran into a dark hall way.

She looked around.

A little scared.

She sighed.

Vegeta..

He would hold her in the Dark when she was scared.

"He's not here so forget him Luna!"Luna said to herself.

She sighed and kept walking.

She saw a light appear in the distance.

Luna opened the door.

It lead to a Garden.

It was mostly dead.

She touched the walls.

_Selene_

"Hello?"Selene asked as she heard a foot-step.

A girl with Onyx hair appeared.

"I'm sorry Katrina!" She said holding her hands up.

Selene looked at her confused but held her Great Great Grandmothers posture.

"And who may you be?"Selene asked.

"I'm Mallow!I'm sorry!"

"Well hey don't worry I'm not even Katrina."Selene laughed.

"I'm her Great Great Granddaughter."

"Reincarnation?" Mallow asked.

"Yes." Selene nodded.

"Besides, I have the same attitude as my Grandmother."Selene added.

"Come on, let's take you up there, you might need a little sun after being here."

Mallow nodded, happy she was out of here.

Selene turned and Mallow followed.

Katrina was outside in her Garden.

She was planting new flowers.

"Kat-Chan!" Selene called.

Katrina turned around.

"Yes, Sel-Chan?"She asked.

"Well I have a friend.."Selene trailed off.

"And?"Katrina asked.

"She seems she could need a home."Selene,rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Okay, so bring her out and let me see,your friend."Katrina said,getting up,and turning around.

"Mallow!"Selene called.

A girl with warm coal eyes,and Onyx hair came out.

Mallow came slowly.

Looking to Selene to feel her Motherly vibes.

"Well Kat-Chan can she stay?"Selene asked,using her puppy eyes.

Exactly like the ones she usually used on Bardock, and he has never said no.

Katrina looked closely to the young girl.

Mallow seemed to shy away under Katrina's gaze.

"I feel no dark Energy,so of course she can stay."Katrina said.

Selene smiled.

"Yeah!" Selene jumped about 20 feet up in the air.

Katrina's skirts flew up,and so did her hair.

Mallow sighed in relief.

Selene flew back down.

"Thank you, Kat-chan, you won't regret this." Selene said bowing her head.

"I hope I don't.."Katrina mumbled.

Selene grabbed Mallow's hand and ran off.

"Okay,so I guess you're like my new Daughter!"Selene smiled.

Mallow looked into Selene's eyes for the first time.

"You're eyes..They're.."Mallow trailed off.

"Yes,I know, They're blue."

"Then you're the blue eyed Child?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, I guess."Selene shrugged.

"Okay, so I have two sons."Selene started.

"Radditz is Sixteen,and my youngest is Kakarot,he's 15."She gave away information.

Mallow stared at Selene.

"So do they have a Father?"Mallow asked hopefully.

Selene noticed this.

Her hopefulness.

She didn't have a Family did she?

She sensed Selene's Motherly Waves,didn't she?

"Yes, I do, He's Bardock."Selene said,feeling a little sick.

_'I just can't love a 5-year-old'_

Stung in her head.

Mallow smiled.

"I'm glad to have you in the Family."Selene laughed.

"We really need some girls."She said.

Mallow got up.

"So that means.."She wondered,trailing off.

"Yes you are apart of the Family."Selene said.

_Luna_

The Roses were fallen.

Wilted and tilted as if they were let down.

The fountain was dried up.

The grass was a Yellow and crispy.

The leaves of the Trees were gone.

And underneath them were the Souls of their lost hearts.

Luna turned around.

_'This Garden really represents me and Vegeta's __love.'_

She put herself first and she meant it.

"But we have a son.."Luna whispered.

"I have to pull through for him."She said boldly.

"Man, I wonder how Selene and Bardock are doing."Luna said,thoughtful.

"I bet she's already forgiven him,and she's in his arms and watching the sky."Luna added.

Little did she know her thoughts were way off.

Selene hadn't forgiven Bardock.

But they felt the pull of their bonds.

The pain of their hearts.

Of course Luna and Vegeta didn't feel it.

Well they did in their thoughts.

Vegeta trying to mend for the first time.

Luna pushing him away from her.

What was going to happen?

_**With Evil..**_

"Santana!"Yelled Frieza angrily.

Santana sat on her thrown.

Her legs on one of her rests and her back to the other.

"What do you want?"She asked lazily.

"I need more power!" Frieza yelled.

"Power?Ha!"Satana yelled.

As she did the fires in the room ignited and burst even higher, waving in the breeze.

"I've given you enough power you stupid Lizard!"She screamed.

The Skeletons that lined and decorated in the wall ran.

The souls trapped in the mirrors turned transparent.

"I've given you enough!I suggest you get out before you are my next victim!"

Frieza growled.

"You shall regret this Santana!"

Santana snarled and growled.

She stopped him.

She was blood bending and he knew it.

"I gave you power, I made you the feared ruler in the world!"Santana screamed.

"And you repay me as this?"Santana screamed.

Frieza was shaking.

For the _first _time in his life he was scared.

"Get out of my sight you disgusting creature!"Santana said.

He was thrown against the wall.

Santana was glowing by this time.

Her Aura was a blood red.

Her eyes were glowing a fierce red.

She was angry and every soul knew.

Frieza ran away.

Scared to his wits he swore never to be cocky with her again!

Santana sat down.

She cooled herself off.

The skeletons came back.

The souls in the mirrors came into view.

The fires calmed down.

The blue fires were now calmed.

The red fires were now appeased.

Everything was now dead calm.

Even Santana was cool.

_'War shall be heard.'_

_'Your Days are numbered Katrina and Diana.'_

_'Your precious rule will fall,all peace destroyed,all love broken,all chaos come, all Hell will break loose, all Darkness shall Fall.'_

_'Selene shall die in her opposite affinity,Luna shall end the same, Katrina and Diana shall now fade away.'_

_'Where are your hero's? I wonder if they'll be their own Knight in Shining Armor.'_

_'My name Santana,Goddess of the Underworld and Death shall Rise from the ashes and Earn her Tittle of the Supreme ruler who took down the Ultimate Goddess Rulers!'_

_'I Shall go down in History! No one shall escape my name!Everyone shall Fear me!And I shall have power!'_

She laughed,her cackling laugh.

A mirror before her swirled in Darkness.

It showed an image of Selene and Luna dying.

And Katrina and Luna dying along with them..

Santana enjoyed the Image.

She sat back and closed her eyes.

"All Shall be mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now you know her..**

**Okay so like I know I didn't add the sneak peak.**

**Was in a hurry and I am.**

**I'm trying to Catch up for all those weeks.**

**So I'll leave as is.**

**If you have any questions ask!**

**PM me or Review me.**

**Until then!**


	15. Confessions Magic

**A/N:Yay!**

**Chapter's back!**

**Well Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ, just the plot of this story!**

**Oh and I do not own Mallow.**

**She is Son Gochi-Chans**

**Lol!I really can't get over this Vegeta Line:**

**"People of the Earth, RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Confessions Magic**

Darkness fell over the land.

The sun of Vegeta was setting.

It's long rosey fingers shadowed the sky.

Selene was plastering a smile on her face as Mallow and she walked back.

Mallow smiled.

She was elated to meet the Family.

She should fit in perfectly..

Well maybe.

Depending on how they looked.

Of course most Saiyan's have, Black eyes,Brown eyes,or Green eyes.

Only Blue was the rarest.

Selene sighed as they stood in front of the building.

Mallow brightened even more.

"So, your Family is in there?"She asked.

"Yes."Selene faked a smile.

Mallow smiled brilliantly.

Selene nodded and opened the door.

They were early.

Luna walked down.

Her dress looked wonderful.

It hugged her hips just right, and fell like a waterfall.

"Selene,who's the friend?"Luna asked.

"Luna this is Mallow,Mallow this is Luna."Selene said visa-versa.

"Your Majesty."Mallow nodded.

She had heard the name before.

She was queen to her planet.

Luna nodded.

"No need, Me and The King aren't talking."

Vegeta came down.

"Well, still she is Royalty."King Vegeta said.

Luna growled.

Vegeta kissed her cheek and moved on.

Luna wanted to grab him by the neck.

Selene smiled.

"Kakarot!Radditz!"She called her two sons as the appeared.

"This is your, new sister!"Selene said.

Kakarot was amazed.

Radditz was wide eyed.

Bardock came down the stairs.

"Dad!"Kakarot said.

Bardock looked at his look-a-like.

"Yes?"He answered.

"You said,Mom passed after she had me!"Kakarot began.

"But you two had a Daughter?"

"Wow, Dad!"Radditz laughed.

Selene walked over to the two and smacked them up side the head.

"No you ninny's!I meant like adoptive!She's part of the Family now."

Selene smiled.

"Mallow meet my two Sons,er, I mean older Brothers.."Selene said.

Mallow smiled,shyly.

"Hi..."She trailed off.

Radditz said nothing,for oddness.

Kakarot smiled,the smile he got from Selene.

Mallow felt more comfortable with Kakarot then with Radditz.

Layla came in.

Radditz was staring at this new girl..

She seemed to be Saiyan.

Layla grabbed Radditz by his hair.

"Uh Hello!"She screamed.

"Shut up,Layla!Darn!"

Layla was thrown a back.

She growled tears in her eyes.

Layla slapped Radditz across his face and ran away.

Selene looked worried.

Were all Relationships being pulled apart?

Selene sighed.

Mallow was sad and Confused.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never came."

She ran off.

Selene was torn.

Between comforting Radditz or going after Mallow.

Mallow needed her Warmth, since she's never felt it.

Radditz, need motherly warmth too.

Ah!

He had his Father!

Mallow had no one.

She had hope.

But hope doesn't hug!

She ran after Mallow.

She searched for her high and low but nothing.

Selene's stomach started to growl.

She moaned.

"Oh man."Selene said.

"Mallow?"Selene yelled,calling.

Selene turned around.

She gave up.

She was hungry and nothing was going to work.

To think she was about to be a Mother again.

To a girl her needed the warmth.

Selene was a Failure.

All she did was Fail.

She failed on Radditz,On Kakarot,On Bardock,On Mallow.

Selene went back.

The lights were off.

She went upstairs to a snoring Bardock.

Of course he was in another room.

But she didn't care.

She was sad.

She took off her Saiyan Armor.

Selene took her boots off and was now free in spandex.

Wich was comfortable since she didn't feel it at all.

She went onto the bed.

Selene turned around and closed her eyes.

She jumped a little when Bardock put his arm around her.

His tail wrapped itself around her thigh.

Selene turned around sadly.

Bardock's voice rang in her head.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I'm A Failure'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Mallow ran off remember? I never found her.'_

_'That doesn't mean you're a Failure.'_

_'Yes it Does!I failed my sons and you!'_

_'I don't think you failed, I think you won with us.'_

Selene began to cry.

"You're supposed to say that!You love me.."Selene said.

Bardock sat up and turned around to her.

"You say you're a Failure,but you're not."

"How?"Selene got up and looked at him.

He was in the center,and she on the edge.

"You escaped Death,you fought through almost killing yourself."

Guilt washed over Selene.

That didn't happen...

Selene laid back down and turned away.

"Bardock?"Selene asked.

"Yes?"He answered.

"I have a confession."Selene whispered,sadly,with twinges of guilt.

_~Mallow~_

Mallow ran to the Witch of goodness.

"Lillith!"She yelled.

Lillith turned around.

Her Hair was a Dark brown and her eyes a jade green.

"Yes?"Lillith asked.

"I found her!I found Selene!"Mallow hollered.

"Perfect!How is she doing?"Lillith turned fully around,smiling.

"Well she's back together with her Family."Mallow grinned.

"Oh how perfect!"Lillith exclaimed.

"But I have a confession to make Lillith."Mallow said looking down at her boots.

Lillith turned.

"And what shall that be Child?"Lillith said.

Mallow took a deep Breath.

_Selene_

"Remember the day I had Kakarot?"Selene said.

Bardock nodded.

"When I blacked out,I died."Selene said.

"But then I awoke and blasted myself out of my Coffin,then I sorda ran and hit my head."

"Then I couldn't remember anything at all everything was so weird.."

_~Mallow~_

"See my parents died,my whole Family did!"Mallow teared up.

"I can only remember the yelling,the blood,and the glimpses."Mallow said,remembering.

"Then I met you and you healed me half way,but Selene,it's like.."

"I have a Mother again!Someone to love me and tell me where to go,Listen to my heart,listen to my gut,listen to signs of Fate!,Listen to Destiny."

"She opened her arms, but it seems I put them down and ran."Mallow said.

"Ah,I see Darling."Lillith said.

"You've found statues to replace your past."Lillith added.

"Selene as your Mother,Bardock as your Father,and their sons like your Brothers."

"But Darling,you deserve this,You've gotten Years of fending for yourself,and moving on,You deserve this."Lillith said.

Mallow stared into the wise Jade eyes of Lillith.

"Go back whenever you'd like,but when you need a simple light,here."Lillith said.

She gave Mallow a Heart locket with a Emerald stone that formed an "M".

Mallow stared at it.

"It's beautiful."Mallow whispered.

"Look inside."Lillith said.

She opened it up.

A white light appeared.

"Go back,be happy."Said a voice similar to Lillith's.

No EXACTLY.

"It'll give you comfort and advice if I am not here or Selene is not."Lillith smiled.

"Thank you so Much!"Mallow hugged the living out of Lillith.

But she said nothing.

"Go get your rest you'll need it."Lillith smiled.

Mallow nodded and went inside the small house and to her room.

_Selene_

At the Moment Bardock was being crushed against Selene.

Selene was sighing.

"I'm tired,let's sleep."Selene mumbled.

"Agreed."Bardock smirked.

Selene laid back again and closed her eyes.

Bardock soon followed.

_~Santana~_

Santana came back cackling after a dozen murders.

"You were warned."Santana said.

Frieza came barging in.

"Sant-!"He stopped in mid-yell.

"What?"She glared daring for his next mistake.

Frieza stood silent.

"Have you gotten the women?"Santana asked.

"I.."Frieza began.

"ONE WEEK FRIEZA IS ALL I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU,NOW GET OUT!"

Frieza ran out.

He needed to make his plans.

Santana sat back.

"In one week I shall wear my new crown..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I have like 2 questions to ask you guys..**

**Who does Santana remind you of?**

**I based her off a legend.**

**My next one is:**

**Do you think Selene is pretty or Beautiful?**

**I know it's just I'm thinking of changing Selene into someone else so..**

**Enjoy!**


	16. Forgiveness and Mending Warmth

**A/N:**

**Woot Woot!**

**Another one!**

**Okay so Enjoy!**

**Vegeta: Wait!**

**Amber: SHUT UP!*Whacks him with a frying pan*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

****Forgiveness and Mending Warmth****

Luna woke up to the Dawn of Vegeta.

She felt something missing.

She turned around and instantly knew.

Vegeta was missing.

She couldn't stand this.

She know realized it.

He was trying to mend but she kept pushing away.

Oh how she was so Stupid!

She flew off her bed and went to Vegeta's bed Chamber.

As dawn rose,Vegeta's image became more clear.

_'What do you want Onna?'_

Luna heard in her head.

"I want you."Luna answered.

Vegeta's eyes opened.

He turned around and sat up.

Luna came over to the bed,she put one of her hands on his cheek.

"You tried to mend me,but I pushed you away."Luna started.

"I love you with all my Heart Veggie-Chan,I can never stop, our love began like one of those silly Fairy tales."

"When Onyx met Brown,the Onyx eyed commoner met her Brown eyed prince."

Vegeta was speechless.

"Luna, I love you too,with all my heart,Even if I seem to be heartless and cold,I love you every single day,more and more, my heart belongs with you,and only you."Vegeta said.

Luna know was on her loss.

He said, 'I love you.'

He said 'My _heart _belongs with _you.'  
><em>

He got on one Knee, and had an open box that contained a Diamond ring.

"I know this isn't a Saiyan custom but Will you Marry me?" Vegeta said.

"So when we got on Earth we'll still be known, as being together."

Luna smiled.

"Of course I will!"Luna said hugging Vegeta.

_~With Layla,Chi-Chi and Bardock~_

"Come on,Please?"Layla begged.

"I don't even know what that is Layla.."Bardock trailed off.

"Marriage,is where a Man and a Woman are in love,and at one put they decide to want to be together forever,Marriage and love Seal it."Chi-Chi said.

"But,they're are in some places on Earth where people decide for their Children."Layla added.

"Hm."Bardock thought.

"So here."Layla said,giving Bardock a Diamond ring inside a Velvet black box.

Layla sighed.

"Where's Pin-"She stopped.

"I mean Radditz."Layla smiled,innocently.

Bardock smirked.

"He's outside training."He said.

"Thanks!"Layla was already outside the door.

"Um,I don't mean to Insult you or anything but wanna see what Kakarot says about Marriage?"Chi-Chi giggled.

"Sure?"Bardock asked confused.

Chi-Chi ran off.

_~Outside~_

"Hey Kakarot?"Chi-Chi asked leaning in.

Kakarot looked up.

His eyes innocent and curious.

"Do you know what Marriage is?"

"Is it Food?If it is can I have some Chi?"Kakarot asked looking around her.

Chi-Chi burst out laughing and ran inside the lab.

"Bardock!"Chi-Chi started to call.

Bardock turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Kakarot thought it was food!"She started t roll on the floor laughing.

Layla came running in worried.

But giggled when she saw Chi-Chi and Bardock laughing.

Kakarot came in pouting.

"No fair."He stormed off.

"Mommy!"Kakarot called for Selene.

Not caring if he was 15 and saying "Mommy".

_In The Garden_

Selene was napping on a Tree branch.

Cuddling the tree branch and snoring softly.

"MOMMY!"

Selene yelped and fell of the branch.

"Ouch.."

"Oh hey Mom,Dad's laughing at me!"Kakarot frowned.

Selene smiled.

"Hold on Sweet."Selene flew into the Castle,with Kakarot behind.

"Bardock!"Selene yelled.

Bardock stopped.

"Uh-oh.."Bardock mumbled.

Selene went over to him.

Bardock cringed.

Selene came closer to him and kissed him on the Cheek.

"Don't laugh at my Baby Boy, K?" Selene smiled.

"Okay?..." Bardock said confused.

Selene smiled and patted his muscular arm.

She went over to Kakarot and kissed his Cheek.

"Don't worry, Sweet." Selene said, laughing.

"It's all okay." She smiled and walked away.

Selene went back to her nap in the branch.

Kakarot frowned, and pouted.

"Chi-Chi can you make me food?" Kakarot asked, innocently.

Chi-Chi stared into Kakarots onyx eyes.

She could not resist.

Chi-Chi nodded and walked away, to the kitchen.

"Could you make me food too?" Layla asked.

"And me?" Radditz walked in, hearing food.

"No, Ask Layla." Chi-Chi giggled.

Layla's head snapped up.

"But I burn things.."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOO!"

"YESS!"

"BAH!" Layla throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fine! But Earth food it's gonna be!" Layla shouted.

Radditz smirked.

Bardock shook his head.

"Kakarot could you get your Mother?"

Kakarot looked up, and nodded.

_~Selene~_

Selene was just falling asleep on the branch.

Selene smiled, fresh and cool.

"MOMMY!" Kakarot called.

Selene nearly fell of the Branch.

"Goodness Kakarot!"Selene sighed.

"What happened?"

"Dad wants you."

Selene who was barely awake, couldn't register this.

"My Dad?"

"No, Mine."

"Bardock..." Selene nodded.

"Alright, go play." Selene shooed.

Kakarot ran off.

Selene flew off.

She landed in front of the lab.

She opened the door and..

_~Santana~_

Frieza came running in.

"Santana!"

"What in Bloody hell do you want?"

"I need something from you.." Frieza smirked.

Santana did not like this.

"What do you wa-" She was stopped.

Frieza was kissing her!

Santana's eyes opened wide.

Frieza flew back.

"You dare touch me?"

"Yes."

"GET OUT!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs.

Frieza ran.

Cursing himself.

He thought of his sick plan, to get Santana.

He smirked.

_'Until next time..' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my Goshery!**

**How in the world could he kiss her!  
><strong>

**What's up and boiling with Selene and Bardock?  
><strong>

**All to be revealed on the next:  
><strong>

**"A Saiyans Heart."  
><strong>

**Well See ya!  
><strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	17. Authors Note

**A/N:  
><strong>

**This is an Authors Note.  
><strong>

**For those who have been watching and waiting, I'm letting you guys down, I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**It's just, I'm lost and in Writers Block.  
><strong>

**Plus I'm about to go on a Vacation.  
><strong>

**So, I'll be posting soon..  
><strong>

**Or in a Few Weeks, a little too much going on with me.  
><strong>


End file.
